Sing
by rinsess7
Summary: Rin is an average girl. But when she has the chance to be in a band with her friends and play opposite Inuyasha and his friends will love blossom Pairings: SessRin, InuKag, MirSan, and KogaAyame
1. Coming for you

BRING

BRING

BRING

Rin quickly woke from her slumber. And saw that everyone had left the class room .

Did I really just sleep through the whole period' she thought. She was then snapped out of her thoughts when the next period class started entering the room. She quickly got her stuff together and ran out of the class room and down the hall. Then she heard the bell ring again. 'Great now I'm late for 7th period' she thought as she ran down the steps to the next floor. She was looking down at the papers that were about to fall, and then all of a sudden. She ran into a wall, and watched all her papers going everywhere. As she bent down to pick them up she saw someone else go down with her and started gathering her things together to. She saw the hand of the person stretched out in front of her. Holding her papers. She took the papers and looked up and immediately saw a pair of golden eyes just staring at her.

"t...thanks," she said putting the papers back in her binder. Then she saw the same hand out stretched again. She took it and was lifted to her feet.

"you should try looking forward when you run" he said coldly " why aren't you in class"

" I slept through 6th period and didn't wake up till the bell rang." She replied still staring at him. She started walking towards her class. Not knowing that he was following her.

"who sleeps through 6th period when you only have one class after that then the day is over and you can sleep all you want to" he said scaring the crap out of her.

" you're right its just it was English and it was so boring," she replied.

"yeah you got a point there," he said " wait you're that girl who was sleeping in my English class that was so funny to watch. It sure made class interesting."

"Thanks… I think.," She said finding it a bit flattering she outstretched hand for a hand shake and said , " my name is Rin Higurashi Whats yours."

" Hi, I'm Inuyasha Tashio," he replied shaking her hand, " So where you headed"

"Biology"

" Cool me too" Inuyasha replied they kept walking until the reached the door to the biology room. Inuyasha opened the door. And Rin walked in. The whole class bursted out laughing. Inuyasha appeared behind her and whispered; "now you know why I let you go first."

She looked at Inuyasha and said sarcastically, " Thanks that really made my day"

"Who are you," asked the teacher staring at them.

"Im Inuyasha Tashio, and this is Rin Higurashi were in this class were just a few minutes late," Replied Inuyasha.

"Try 15 minutes late, oh well Rin go sit at table 5 with Ms Slayer, Ms Kames, and Ms Higurashi, and Inuyasha you will be at table 7 with Mr. Hashio, and Mr. Wolf."

They went and sat down Rin looked over at her best friends Sango Slayer, Ayame Kames, and her cousin Kagome Higurashi.

Rin is 16 and is the youngest of the girls. She had chocolate colored eyes, and straight dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She is skinny but now anorexic skinny. The kind of skinny where she has curves that all the girls admire. She is about 5'4 but shes the kindest out of all them. Rin has the most beautiful voice of all the girls in the school, but she doesn't think that shes all that good. The only thing Rin hates is when girls think there so hot and that every guy wants, but when in reality no guy does cause they're such a hoe.

Sango is 17 and is the oldest of them by a couple months. She has Brown eyes but not as dark as Rin's. Her hair is wavy and medium brown and reached about 2inches above her butt. Sango is thin and she's 5'7 and is the tallest of the girls. Sango has a beautiful voice, but she can't reach the notes that Rin can, but Sango is the best at the piano. Sango is considered the mom of the group because she's always looking after them. Sango has and even temper sometimes but when she's mad look out.

Kagome is also 17 and is the second youngest of the group. She has dark brown eyes just like her cousins. Her hair is straight like Rin's and is long and Black. Kagome is just as thin as Sango and she is 5'6.Kagome can sing but not as good as the other girls, but she is the best at guitar. Kagome is the smart one in the group. She is always the one having to tutor the rest of them in different subjects. Kagome is nice but not as nice as Rin is. Rin can control her self when she's mad than Kagome. Other than that Kagome is a very down to earth person.

Ayame is also 17 and is the second oldest of the group. She has green eyes. Her hair is wavy she has light brown hair with a hint of red in it, her hair goes down a few inches below her shoulders. Ayame is thin not as thin as Rin but not as curvy as Sango or Kagome and she's 5'6. Ayame is like Kagome but she can sing a little bit better; But Ayame is the best drummer cause of how energetic she is. Ayame is the most energetic of the group, but she is also the fighter of the group. She most of the time she's energetic and happy and fun to be around, but when shes mad she gets violent. But rarely does that ever happen.

The three girls just sat their staring at her. She just tried to ignore their stares and looked at the board writing down the rules for the year. She saw out of the corner of her eyes that the girls were still looking at her. She finally got tired of them staring at her so she looked over at them.

"what" she whispered. The looked at like she just asked the stupidest question. (which she did).

"what do you mean what" whispered Ayame.

"what are you staring at me for" she whispered back

"Cause you just walk into class 15 minutes late with a boy." Whispered Sango

" Well I would have been here sooner if you guys had woke before the bell rang," she replied glaring at them.

"We would have woke you up but you just looked so peaceful and happy drooling all over your desk," Ayame answered sarcastically. Rin looked at the girls trying to hold back their laughs.

" just go ahead and laugh I know you want to just laugh," Rin said rolling her eyes. Without even a second thought the all bursted out laughing. Ayame was rolling around on the floor laughing. Kagome was holding her side from laughing, and Sango was wiping her eye from laughing so hard. Rin just rolled her eyes and looked around the class room. Everyone was staring in amusement at the laughing girls. Rin just started to slam her head on the table. A second later she regretted it cause the entire class started laughing at this, and Sango, Kagome, and Ayame started laughing harder and eventually Sango and Kagome were on the floor rolling with Ayame.

"Okay , Okay I think we figured out that it was funny you can stop now," Rin said

"Sorry Rin its just so funny but well stop now," Said a laughing Sango. The girls got up off the floor, and the class started to calm down. Then the intercom came on with the announcements "attention all students …….. also the school is going to have the band auditions. All singers, drummers, pianist (piano player), guitar players, and bass players are invited to audition in the auditorium. That is all for to day have a great day"

"Hey that's perfect we can all auditions," Kagome announced to the group.

"but I don't play an instrument and I cant sing" Rin responded

"rin don't start that you know you can sing" sango said rolling her eyes.

"yeah rin you can sing notes that I only hear birds sing," Ayame said rubbing rin's head. Rin pulled her head away and started thinking of the song she was going to sing.

The girls made their way down to the auditorium. When they got to the auditorium the saw a sign on the door that said The Tashio Brothers are holding auditions for girls to be in a band opposite their band 'DEMON' so any guys come to audition GO AWAY!!' "isn't that friendly" muttered Kagome. All Rin was thinking of was where she heard that name before. Oh yea that Inuyasha's last name' she thought as they entered the auditorium and was surprised on how many girls were there. They got their numbers and sat down.

Inuyasha looked around the auditorium and saw the girl he had met earlier that day. hey theres that girl whats her name I think she said that it was rin Higurashi, yea that's it, hey that girl sitting next to hers kinda pretty,' he thought referring to Kagome. He was then nudged to look at the girls auditioning which was Kikyo Miko who was trying to sing Mary had a little lamb. Emphasize on trying she was hurting his ears, and what was worse she was forgetting the words. It was a really sad sight.

"Kikyo you can stop now," said a cold voice next to him. Inuyasha looked at his brother Sesshoumaru who looked clam. Then he looked at their drummer Koga Wolf who was covering his ears for protection from her bad singing. Then he looked at their pianist Miroku Hashio who was on the floor behind a row of seats hiding himself from Kikyo singing. Inuyasha just laughed.

Inuyasha is 17 and is the same age as Koga and Miroku. He has golden eyes. He also has long silver. Inuyasha the short tempered person in his group, and is half demon.

Sesshoumaru is 18 and is the oldest in the group. He has golden eyes like his brother and silver hair like his brother but his is longer. Sesshoumaru is also the tallest of the group. Sesshoumaru is the calm one in the group. Unlike his brother Sesshoumaru is full demon and doesn't talk to many people.

Miroku is 17 like Inuyasha and Koga. Miroku has blue-violet eyes, and short black hair that goes down to his neck and is usually in a small pony tail. Miroku is the pervert of the group he has a tendency of going around and asking a lot of girls to bear his child, and is always turned down.

Koga is 17 like Miroku and Inuyasha. Koga has brown eyes, and long black hair that is always found in a pony tail. Koga like Ayame is the fighter of the group. Most of the time he's calm, but when he gets mad he can be scary.

"Next" Inuyasha yelled. Then he noticed rin and her groups of friends get up and go on stage to audition together.

Rin looked at her friends and waited for them to get their instruments. She looked out into the crowed and saw Inuyasha and his band just staring at her. I thought that there was 4 people in his band she thought then she saw Miroku get up off the floor and over heard him say "Is she gone" she knew he was referring to Kikyo. She just giggled and looked to see if the girls were ready. They gave her the thumbs up. So she just turned around and stared back into the audience and took a breath and smiled and walked up to the microphone and said" hi, the song were going to perform is I'm coming for you" she waited for the girls to start to play.

Rin: _Ooh  
Ooh, for you  
I had a change of heart  
But don't know where to start  
What I'm about to say may surprise you  
But now I see it clear, life ain't always fair, oh  
What can you do, when you don't wanna hurt him  
Cause you dont deserve him and theres no other way, yeah yeah_

Rin and Sango: _I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah_

Rin was singing dancing around the stage

Rin: _Don't know what to say  
Guess I'll take the blame  
Eventually it was bound to happen  
I know you played your part  
I aint trying to make it hard  
But it's the right thing to do  
When you dont wanna hurt him  
Cause you dont deserve him  
And theres no other way, yeah yeah yeah  
_

Rin, Sango, Ayame_: I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah_

Rin: _Now that you know the truth  
Just wanna be with you, can't hold back  
This is real, cause what we share  
It's undeniable, don't wanna hide no more  
Here I am, and I'm coming for you_

Rin held the note for another second

All:_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah  
I'm breakin down, I just cant take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you (for you)_


	2. Butterflies dont lie

Rin looked at the girls and smiled they were getting the instruments (except for Ayame she can't carry drums) she turned around and saw Inuyasha and his group walking towards the stage. Rin got a good look at all of them, but her eyes instantly stopped on the guy behind everyone. He looked just like Inuyasha only older and calmer.

"Girls that was very good" Koga said "but um…"

"But you have to audition separately not together who knows what you sound singing without your little band behind you," interrupted Sesshoumaru. He was looking her dead in the eye.

what a rude inconsiderate jerk' rin thought and frowned.

"Hey don't you talk to rin like that," said a very agitated Sango glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Hey it's not my fault she didn't follow the rules she..." Sesshoumaru responded but was interrupted by Ayame who looked just as mad as Sango.

"WHAT RULES THE ONLY RULES YOU SAID WAS NO GUYS YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT NO AUDIONING IN GROUPS," Ayame yelled.

"SO IF I WAS YOU I WOULD SHUT UP AND TAKE THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR…" said Kagome

"Well can we audition in separates." Rin interrupted. All eyes were staring at her in shock.

"Rin you don't have to we can just ignore Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha who was amused with the girls for yelling at Sesshoumaru.

" No if Sesshoumaru has a problem with it well just audition separately," she replied with a simple smile inside she was screaming at herself WHAT ARE YOU DOING HES GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO NOT HAVE TO DO IT ALONE, REMEMBER THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE STAGE FRIGHT' she thought now her heart was beating faster.

"Rin are you sure," asked Kagome with a hand on rin shoulder then asked, "rin don't you have sage fright."

"Yea but if I don't get over it how can I be in a band," she replied knowing everyone's eyes were on her.

"Okay Kagome you'll audition first, then sango, then Ayame, and then rin can go last," Sesshoumaru said breaking the silence, and earning glares from all the girls except Rin who was trying not to faint with the thought of being in front of a audience alone.

"Well this should be interesting," said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. He walked over to Rin and put his arm around her shoulders (causing her to blush) and said,

"Common Rin lets get you off stage before you pea in your pants"

Rin looked up at him and frowned as he guided her off the stage into the seats. She heard her friends behind them giggling. She turned her head and stuck out her tongue out at them. Then Inuyasha turned and said "yea" then stuck his tongue at them (which made them giggle even more) then he turned back around and continued to walk to where his friends were sitting. He sat down rin sat next to him. (Which was Sesshoumaru's seat) Sesshoumaru just looked down at her and took the seat next to her, and watched Kagome's audition. Ayame decided to sit in the row in front of rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Sango sat next to Ayame Koga sat next to Sango, and Miroku sat on the end.

When Kagome had finished everyone clapped. Sango got up to go to the stage and walked past Koga then Miroku. Unfortunately for Sango he reached up and grabbed her ass. Sango immediately stopped and turned around. SMACK. She turned back around and walked to the stage as angry as can be. She passed a giggling Kagome.

Kagome walked to the row behind Koga, Miroku, and Ayame and sat next to Sesshoumaru. Sango auditioned and was singing as she played the piano, rin thought that she was really good. When she finished everyone clapped. Sango came down the stage. Ayame got up to go to the stage for her audition she looked to her left and say Koga and Miroku, so she decided to go to the right. Sango decided to enter the row from that side to avoid Miroku. Ayame got up to the drums and started her audition. Rin was sitting in her seat with a scared face. I can do this I can do this I can do this right' she thought. Inuyasha looked down at rin and saw her expression and laughed and said "just keep telling yourself that I can do this and you'll get through it,"

"That is so easy for you to say but she is deathly scared of being alone on stage," said Kagome from next to Sesshoumaru.

"Then why did you say you wanted to audition again separately," Asked Koga from in front of her.

"I did it to shut Sesshoumaru up," rin responded , " He probably would have kept fighting with you until he got his way,"

"well that's stupid," said Inuyasha.

" Hey It worked didn't it he shut up," Said Rin looking at Ayame's audition. Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, and Miroku all started laughing. Sesshoumaru just glared at Rin then went back to listening to Ayame's audition. When she finished everyone clapped. She got up and walked of the stage and back to her seat. Rin took a deep breath and got up and walked out of the row and down the aisle. She heard Ayame ask why everyone was laughing. Then she heard Ayame burst out laughing. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I'm gonna barf' she thought as she reached the stage and told the person what to play. Then she walked over to the microphone and took a breath and started to singing 'Butterflies don't lie'

_You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt  
_

Rin started getting comfortable and started getting into the song with her eyes closed.

_I could tell my heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside  
Or do you love somebody else  
Should I keep this to myself  
I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't _lie_

Rin heard clapping and whistles. She opened her eyes and saw all the people in the audience standing and giving her applause. Even Sesshoumaru was standing but wasn't clapping as much as everyone else. All her friends came running up to her. Inuyasha had pushed Sesshoumaru down trying to run out of the row. When they reached her the pulled her into a group hug including all the guy (except Sesshoumaru he was still walking onto the stage then just stood there and watched the group) Rin tried to get out of the hug for some air but there was no use she would just have to wait till the group got off her.

"did I make it," rin asked when the finished hugging her, they just looked at in disbelief.

"You're kidding right that was amazing," Koga answered staring at her.

"I was okay, not great, but good" she replied. Ayame walked up to her and hit her on the head.

" you are such and idiot," Ayame said to rin who was now clenching her head.

" Did we make it," she asked again.

"yea you all made," Inuyasha answered. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru to see if it was true. He simply looked away and nodded yes. Rin and her friends celebrated by jumping up and down as everyone in the audience left.

"Guys we have to get going now," Sango said looking at her watched. The girls stopped jumping and looked at her, she just simply answered, "Now"

The girls immediately got a look of fear and nodded okay. They said goodbye to the boys and walked of the stage and out of the auditorium. Rin was in a daze as she walked with her friends.

"RIN," yelled a voice behind them, rin snapped out of her daze and turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey Hojo," She said as he came running up to her.

"Hey rin that was really good back there," He said looking at his feet.

"Thanks I guess, see you tomorrow," She replied as she turned and linked arms with her friends and walked out of the school to Sango's car. Then they drove home. When the got to the house it was already 6pm so they decided to celebrate with pizza and movies. Then at 10 they decided that it was time for them to go to sleep. Rin walked up into her room looking back on the day. She got to her door and opened it. She went to the bathroom washed her face and changed her clothes. She walked back into her room and flopped down on her bed and said to her self, "Today was the best first day of school ever," with that she drifted to sleep


	3. watch me shine

"RIN, WAKE UP HONESTLY YOU WONDER WHY WE DIDN'T WAKE YOU UP YESTERDAY YOU ARE THE HARDEST PERSON TO WAKE UP," Screamed Sango.

Rin opened her eyes to a bright light.

"Whats that bright light," rin asked covering her eyes.

"Its called a sun," Sango responded sarcastically and walked over to rin's bed and pulled the covers off her "Now get your ass out of bed I mean it if I come up hear and see you still asleep I will kill you and that is a promise not a threat now GET UP!!"

Rin reluctantly got out of bed and wandered into her bathroom and took a shower. Rin got out of the shower and got dressed into her favorite white shirt that said 'TWEETY PIE' and had tweety bird on it. Then she put on her low rise black boot cut jeans. Which showed her mid section a little not too much though she quickly ran to the bathroom and started to put her make up on then did her hair. She had put the front strands of her hair in a pony tail in the back but left the back of her hair down. "Perfect" she whispered to her self and then turned the bathroom light of. She left her room and headed down stairs. Once she got to the kitchen she immediately smelled bacon and eggs.

"Morning" she moaned and sat down in front of her breakfast plate and started eating.

Sango just looked at her and said, "If that's the way I'm gonna have to wake you up every morning I'm gonna start throwing buckets of cold water on you,"

The girls all live together cause they had convinced their parents that Sango would be there to boss them around and that it is just one less mouth to feed. So their parents bought them a house and they check up on them ever so often. The only catch was that the girls had to pay the cable and water bills and they had to buy their own food. The parents said that they would take care of heating, air conditioning, the electricity, and the phone bills.

The other girls walked in the room. Kagome looking like she just ran one thousand miles and just wanted to die. Ayame looked as energetic as always (she's a morning person unlike Kagome and rin) Sango look pissed that she had to wake both rin and kagome up.

Kagome was wearing a tight fitting white shirt like rin's only hers said "HERE'S THE KEY TO MY HEART," in light green with a key below the words, and on the back it said "BUT YOU CANT HAVE IT" she was wearing a light green mini skirt and white sneakers and socks.

Sango was wearing a black shirt that had the words "DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE I WANT TO TALK" in purple and below the text had a picture of Eeyore, she was wearing black capris that had purple faded in the middle. She was wearing black sneakers with purple lines on them.

Ayame was wearing a faded form fitting yellow shirt that said "WHY IS THE ALPHABET IN THAT ORDER IS IT CAUSE OF THAT SONG" in blue letters and she was wearing a long dark blue denim skirt that reached her feet with a slit up the side and had yellow fading in the middle.

"Come on girls were going to be late for school thanks to Kagome and Rin," Sango complained. As she walked over to her purse got her car keys and left the house.

The girls just looked at her and then each other and decided that if they didn't hurry up they might actually die.

Once they were in the car. (They all have their own cars they just like riding in the same one to school, all the cars are corvettes, Sango's is black, Rin's is purple, Kagome's is white, and Ayame's is silver.) Sango drove off. Rin and kagome sat in the back, and Ayame sat in the passenger seat. Rin couldn't handle the silence for another second if someone doesn't say something she was going to go crazy. Then at a stop light Sango pulled two boxes wrapped in silver wrapping paper. She looked at them.

"Here Rin this ones for you, and Kagome this is yours," She said handing them the boxes as the light turned green. Kagome and Rin traded looks. Then looked at the boxes and decided to open them. Ayame looked at them and then at sango.

"How come I don't get a present," She asked. Sango just looked at her and winked.

"Sango what is this," Kagome asked looking at her gift.

"It's called an alarm clock," Sango replied with a smirk, "You both need one,"

"Well I'm not going to use it," kagome demanded.

"Fine you want me this pissed every morning…," Sango started to say.

"These are fine thank you, Sango" Rin interrupted.

"You're welcome," Sango replied. Kagome however still wasn't happy. So she gave it to Ayame.

"I don't want it," She said throwing it behind her to kagome (which it almost hit her in the head if she didn't duck) and said, "I know how to wake up in the morning."

They arrived at the school, and got out of the car. As they started to walk towards the building when a red corvette came speeding out of nowhere and almost hit them. The girls dived out of the way just in time. Sango and the girls got up and started getting angry. Then the guys came out of the car. Inuyasha was driving so he was fine, but Koga and Miroku fell out of the car kissing the ground, Sesshoumaru just looked fine.

Rin smiled and walked up to them followed by the other girls.

"Hey guys," She said sweetly. The other girls were looking at her like 'how could you be nice to them they almost killed us' then the looked at the guys who were arguing.

"INUYASHA YOUR DRIVING ALMOST KILLED US," Koga yelled.

"YEAH RIGHT YOU'RE ALIVE ARENT YOU SO NO HARM DONE," Inuyasha yelled back. Not noticing the girls, but Miroku noticed them of course.

"AND YOU ALMOST KILLED THE HOT GIRLS," Miroku said trying to flatter the girls. The girls started to blush.

"WHAT HOT GIRLS," Inuyasha yelled back (bad mistake) immediately after he said that Koga, Miroku, and Rin started holding back Kagome, Ayame, and Sango who were yelling like crazy and trying to get to him.

"Inuyasha you're and idiot, you know that," Sesshoumaru stated staring at the scene. Inuyasha turned around and then saw the girls.

"Hey how long have you been there," He said stupidly. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame looked at him, and Koga, Rin, and Miroku turned around to look at Inuyasha. They were all looking at him like he was the dumbest person on earth at that point. Sesshoumaru just started to walk towards the school so he wouldn't be late.

Everyone stood there in silence. Then the girls decided to do the same as Sesshoumaru. The guys followed them. Everyone was still silent as they walked.

"Hey Rin," Came a voice behind them. Rin pulled her compact mirror from her purse, and saw Hojo running towards them. She put the mirror away and muttered, "oh crap not him again," hoping no one heard her, but they did, and the girls started to giggle and the guys started to laugh quietly. Rin speed up her pace in hopes of him not catching up to them. The others looked at each other and sped up to.

Rin was trying to get her stuff out of her locker fast and get to her 1st period class history. The girls were trying to do the same. (All their lockers are next to each other including the guys) "Where are you guys headed," Ayame asked the guys (including Sesshoumaru even though he wasn't there) know that the girls had all their classes.

"We're going to History we have all our classes together remember," Miroku answered with a perverted grin.

"What about Sesshoumaru," Rin perked up, earning grins from the girls, but the guys didn't notice.

"He has the same classes cause he was held back in 2nd grade," Inuyasha said.

"Why," Rin asked.

"They said that he wasn't making any friends," Inuyasha explained as the started walking. (That really happened to one of my friends) then he said "so the next year I made friends with Miroku and Koga, and they made friends with Sesshoumaru so he passed the next year,"

They finally got to the classroom and entered it. Rin immediately saw Sesshoumaru sitting nest to the window in the (The teacher lets them sit where they want)

Inuyasha saw rin looking at his brother so he decided to sit near him. The girls followed and sat down (Inuyasha sat in front of Sesshoumaru, Koga took the seat next to Sesshoumaru, Miroku sat next to Koga, Ayame sat behind Koga, Kagome took the seat next to her and behind Sesshoumaru, Rin sat in front of Koga and next to Inuyasha, Sango sat in front of Miroku and next to Rin so that Rin wasn't the only girl up there with all the guys but she would trade with someone else) The teacher came in and started to talk but no one was listening so she started to yell.

"Okay now that I have your attention I wanted to say that you will be sitting in the seats you're in for the rest of the year," the teacher announced. Rin heard a bang from next to her. Everyone turned to see where the sound had come from. And they saw Sango had slammed her head against the desk with the thought of having to sit in front of Miroku for the rest of the year. Everyone laughed including the teacher.

The first few periods had gone by fast, and Rin was just happy with the fact that it was lunch time. She got in line, got her pizza and turned to look for a place to sit, but everyone was still in line. She saw Sesshoumaru sitting at a big circle table by himself reading a book. So she decided to go sit with him.

"Hey," She said as she approached the table. He just nodded and kept reading the book. "Can I sit down," he just kept reading the book. She became mad "are you going to answer any of my questions," she asked

"You're going to sit down even if I say no so why should I care," he said finally looking up into her big brown eyes. He got lost at the sight of them.

"Okay," She simply said and sat down. Sesshoumaru just kept staring at her. Then looked down when the others joined them. Ayame sat next to Rin, Kagome sat next to Ayame, Sango sat next to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Koga sat next to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sat next to Koga, and Miroku sat next to Rin unfortunately for Rin.

"Oh hey Rin I wanted to ask you something," Miroku said, making the others stop talking and making Sesshoumaru look up from his book. Miroku looked Rin in the eyes and asked, "Would you consider bearing my child,"

Rin didn't answer just took her bowl of mashed potatoes and smashed it in his face. Everyone started to laugh. (Sesshoumaru just grinned) Rin got up as everyone was laughing and threw her stuff away and walked out of the cafeteria. Sesshoumaru got up and followed her. Behind him everyone was still laughing a Miroku's face.

"Is that a no," he asked stupidly.

Rin went to her locker and started to act like she was looking for something when in reality she just wanted to get away from Miroku. She got tired and took out a book, closed her locker and sat on the floor in front of her locker and started reading her book. She didn't notice someone stand next to her until they taped her on her shoulder. She looked up to see who it was and looked right into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. She regained her composure and stood up.

"What," she asked opening her locker.

"I wanted to tell you that during 7th period there's gonna be an assembly and our band 'DEMON' and your band what ever you're called are going to perform some songs so if I were you during your free period which is next I would go to the auditorium and practice cause you're not that good," Sesshoumaru replied. She shut her locker door and looked at him. 'Who the hell dose this guy think he is' she thought.

"If we aren't that good why did you choose us," She asked trying to stay calm.

"First I didn't choose you Inuyasha and the others did I just nodded along as to not create an argument," He said staring at her. Then to make matters worse he continued, "Second, we didn't have many choices it was either you or kikyo,"

She just stared at him and then she couldn't take it anymore and walked closer to him. His eyes widened not knowing what she was doing then. SMACK, she smacked him right across the face with a lot of force. Sesshoumaru brought his hand up to his cheek. The others were walking by just at that moment and bursted out laughing. (Especially Inuyasha with the fact that a girl just smacked him)

"Come on girls were gonna rehearse our songs," Rin said coldly as she turned around and stomped down the hall. The other girls just followed her scared that she might smack them too. The guys walked up to Sesshoumaru who was still touching his cheek in shock that some one had dared to hit him.

"Dude that was so funny," Inuyasha said laughing, "And your face was priceless,"

Sesshoumaru snapped out of it and glared at his brother. This made Inuyasha laugh even harder.

Once 7th period rolled around. Rin was really nervous about the assembly cause she had checked with Inuyasha to see if it was true, and to her horror it was true. Then she felt two strong hands start massaging her shoulders. Rin turned to see who it was and sure enough it was Miroku. She threw her science book at him and put her head down on the table. Rin lifted her head to see if her friends were freaking out, but they were just their normal selves. Ayame was holding a conversation with kagome and Koga, Inuyasha was talking to Sesshoumaru about what Rin had done, and Miroku was massaging Sango's shoulders, and surprising enough she was letting him. Rin just started pulling out her hair, and slamming her head against the desk. The other girls stopped what they were doing and went over to Rin. Then the intercom came on telling the bands to come down. The girls and guys stood up and walked out the door and down to the auditorium. They went backstage to get ready. The girls were just talking, but rin was freaking out. Then the intercom came on again and told everyone to head down to the auditorium. The guys got into their positions behind the curtain. Then the Principal walked up to the microphone and introduced Inuyasha's band.

"Hey everyone the numbers were going to do are I do anything and Don't wanna think about you enjoy" Inuyasha said into the microphone and then nodded at them to start playing

Inuyasha: _Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
_  
Inuyasha and Koga: _And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight _

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

Inuyasha Koga and Sesshoumaru: _I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_  
Inuyasha: _Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
_  
Inuyasha and Miroku: _So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting _

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

All: _I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
_Inuyasha: _Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_  
Koga: _I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
_Inuyasha: _I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)  
_  
All: _I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

They finished and the crowed cheered. Inuyasha looked back and nodded for them to start the next song.

Inuyasha: _Can you leave me here alone now  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That you know me  
That I should be  
Always doin what you say _

Cuz I'm tryin to get through today  
And there's one thing I know

All:_ I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I Don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
I won't let you bring me down  
Cuz I know  
I don't wanna think about you _

Don't wanna think about you

Inuyasha: _When I wake up here tomorrow  
Things will never be the same  
Cuz I won't wait  
Cuz you won't change  
And you'll always be this way _

Now I'm gonna get through today  
And there's one thing I know

All: _I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down  
Won't let you shut me out  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you _

All: _Run away  
Run away  
Running as fast as I can  
Run away  
Run away  
I'll never come back again  
Run away  
Run away _

Koga_: Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna talk this one out _

All:_I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out)  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down (bring me down)  
Won't let you shut me out (shut me out)  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you _

All:_Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you_

The guys got applause as they left the stage and the curtains came down.

"I CANT DO THIS SANGO YOU'RE A GOOD SINGER JUST TAKE MY PLACE, KAGOME…" Rin was whisper screaming but Sango grabbed her and shook her until she saw the room spin.

"RIN SNAP OUT OF IT NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE YOUR PLACE YOU ARE GOING TO GO ON THAT STAGE AND YOU ARE GOING TO SING YOUR HEART OUT AND YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN GOT IT," Sango screamed back. The guys were just watching in amusement, " Rin just remember to take deep breaths just in and out in and out,"

Rin started to take deep breaths and said, " I think I'm going to be sick," she said trying to run but Ayame caught her and hit her on the head again.

"Rin you're not going to be sick now get ready," she said as her and the other girls walked up on stage. They took their places. Rin turned around to say something but heard this noise. Kagome walked up to Rin and turned her around. Rin saw the huge crowd and didn't want to move any closer. Kagome walked back up to Rin and pushed her forward. Rin just smiled sweetly and waved.

"Um okay the songs we are going to do are Good Ol' and Watch me shine," She said into the microphone. She looked back to see if the girls were ready. They gave her thumbs up, so she turned around and waited for them to start the music.

Rin: _Posted in the front seat of my maybach  
No where to go  
Ready to do whatever's clever  
Put on a show  
Don't really matter, we can chop chop chop it up  
We can get it poppin even bump in the parkin lot  
Whatever you like, I'm on the same side  
We can go the distance homie  
Cause I'm always neutral  
Give me the green light  
Be there in no time  
Play the right position  
Baby you can have it all  
_

All: _Put the pedal to the metal  
Roll out with my shades low  
Get some of that ol you know, good ol, good ol  
Kick back and roll down the window  
And just let the wind blow  
Get high off that ol you know, good ol' good ol'  
We'll beat the traffic  
And I know all the back streets  
We can take the alleys baby there's no hurry  
Put the pedal to the metal  
Roll out with my shades low  
Get some of that ol good ol, good ol_

_  
_Rin: _Baby boy right here I got the power  
So what's the show  
It'll keep you goin after hours  
Stuck in a zone  
What I got right here will make the boys hallucinate  
Have you braggin, ecstatic  
No one can duplicate  
Whatever you like, I'm on the same side  
We can go the distance homie  
Cause I'm always neutral  
Give me the green light  
Be there in no time  
Play the right position  
Baby you can have it all  
_

All:_Put the pedal to the metal  
Roll out with my shades low  
Get some of that ol you know, good ol, good ol  
Kick back and roll down the window  
And just let the wind blow  
Get high off that ol you know, good ol' good ol'  
We'll beat the traffic  
And I know all the back streets  
We can take the alleys baby there's no hurry  
Put the pedal to the metal  
Roll out with my shades low  
Get some of that ol good ol, good ol_

_  
_All: _We can uh uh uh, let the speakers bump, keep it on the hush, this don't need to rush  
We can uh uh uh, let the speakers bump, keep it on the hush, this don't need to rush  
We can uh uh uh, let the speakers bump, keep it on the hush, this don't need to rush  
Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce with me  
_

All: _Put the pedal to the metal  
Roll out with my shades low  
Get some of that ol you know, good ol, good ol  
Kick back and roll down the window  
And just let the wind blow  
Get high off that ol you know, good ol' good ol'  
We'll beat the traffic  
And I know all the back streets  
We can take the alleys baby there's no hurry  
Put the pedal to the metal  
Roll out with my shades low  
Get some of that ol good ol, good ol_

All:_Put the pedal to the metal  
Roll out with my shades low  
Get some of that ol you know, good ol, good ol  
Kick back and roll down the window  
And just let the wind blow  
Get high off that ol you know, good ol' good ol'  
We'll beat the traffic  
And I know all the back streets  
We can take the alleys baby there's no hurry  
Put the pedal to the metal  
Roll out with my shades low  
Get some of that ol good ol, good ol_

_  
_All: _Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce with me  
Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce with me  
Let's roll  
Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce with me  
Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce with me  
Let's roll_

After the song the audience clapped. She turned around for the signal that they were ready. They gave her thumbs up so she turned around and took the microphone out of the stand, and took another deep breath and looked at Sesshoumaru and winked as if to say this is for you.

Rin: _Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
_Rin and sango: _So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)  
_

Rin started dancing around stage and a surprise to everyone she could really dance

Rin and sango:

_CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm glad now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
_

Rin: _So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
_Rin sango and Ayame:

_So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time  
_  
Rin, Sango, and Ayame:

_CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm glad now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine _

Rin:

_BRIDGE:  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long _(She glanced at Sesshoumaru and sang)_  
Now watch me shine..._

She held that last note for 5 more seconds

All:

_CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm glad now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Now watch me shine... _

All:

_CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Rin:(Until I get what's mine...)  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm glad now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
_

Rin:_So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me_

Everyone stood up and clapped, and cheered. All the guys were whistling. Rin smiled at her best friends and walked off stage. Rin walked past Sesshoumaru and muttered, "Take that," just loud enough for him to hear, and kept walking.

Ayame ran caught up to rin followed by Sango and Kagome, and gave her a bear hug. The guys came and all gave her a slight hug.

"um excuse me but are you Rin," asked a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a freshman boy was talking to her.

"Uh yea that's me," Rin replied.

"Oh well that boy told me to give these to you," The boy answered handing her a bouquet of roses, and pointing at Hojo. The boy turned around and ran off. Rin walked over to Hojo to thank him.

"He Hojo thanks for the flowers I…," rin said.

"Rin would you consider being my girlfriend," Hojo said interrupting her. She just looked at him then nodded yes. "really great," he said excitedly and pulled her in and kissed her dead on the lips in front of everyone. The girls smiled. Inuyasha , Koga, and Miroku cheered. Sesshoumaru glared at Hojo. 'How dare he kiss rin'


	4. the high road

"Rin, Rin, RIN," Ayame screamed in her ear in the car. Rin snapped out of her daze.

"what," Rin asked.

"well how was your date with Hojo two days ago you never told us," Sango replied.

_Flashback:_

"_Hojo I said 'no'," rin said to a Hojo who was taking it a little too far on his couch._

"_Come on rin have some fun," he said kissing her neck. Rin squirmed under his grasp trying to get free._

"_No, no, and no," she kept repeating, but he wouldn't get off. She finally had enough. So see jerked her knee up. Kneeing him in the balls. She slipped out of his grasp and tried to run out of the room, but Hojo grabbed her and slapped her across the face. Rin just stared at him_

"_I wasn't done yet," He said. Rin snapped out of the shock of the fact that he hit her again, She got out of his grasp and ran down the hall and heard Hojo yell to her, "We're going to do this someday count on it," _

_Rin just ran as fast as she could out of his house. Once she finally got home everyone was in bed. So she ran to her room and cried._

_End flashback._

"Oh nothing happened just a date," rin lied.

"You've been dating him for a month and you never tell us about any of your dates," Kagome complained. 'Probably because in everyone of our dates he's either hit me or slapped me how am I suppose to get around that' rin thought to her self. Kagome decided to drop the subject.

The girl walked into their 1st period and sat in their seat. As rin was walking to her seat she was stopped by Hojo who tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she moved her face away with a disgusted look on her face. Then walked around him and went to her seat. Hojo just stood there looking like and idiot. So he went to go sit down. The girls and guys just looked at each other. Sesshoumaru smirked. Rin put her head down on her desk. 'Something happened and I'm gonna find out' Ayame thought looking at her friend.

In their 4th period (gym) Ayame tried to ask as they were running, but Rin ignored her question. Then the bell rang for them to go to lunch.

"Rin what happened I want to know," Ayame asked as they were sitting. 'If I don't say something to someone I'm gonna burst and Ayame won't tell.' So Rin whispered what happened in Ayame's ear. Ayame's eyes widened.

"HE DID WHAT," Ayame yelled scaring everyone at the table who didn't know what was going on. Ayame looked around for Hojo and saw him leaving the cafeteria. Without any warning she stood up and charged after him. Rin chased after her. Everyone else at the table ran after them to see what was going on. They caught up to Ayame and rin before they reached Hojo. When Ayame got close enough she yelled, "Hey Hojo," Rin was pulling on Ayame's arm telling her that it wasn't a big deal. And to drop it, but Ayame wasn't listening. Hojo stopped at his locker and turned around. And saw Ayame charging for him and rin trying to hold her back.

But Ayame came close enough to punch him dead in the face making him fall to the ground with a bloody nose.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU BITCH," Ayame yelled as the guys and girls were trying to pull her away. Sesshoumaru just leaned on the closest lockers and watched. Rin was behind Ayame praying she would clam down and not make a big deal out of it but she knew it was too late.

"What do you want Ayame," Hojo said calmly as he felt his nose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT THE HELL DO I WANT' I WANT TO KILL YOU," Ayame screamed. The only ones who knew what was going on was Ayame and Rin.

"What did I do that was so bad that you want to kill me," Hojo asked causing Rin to stare at him.

"WHAT ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU TRIED TO RAPE RIN HOW ABOUT THAT," She yelled. Once she said that the guys turned around and charged at Hojo, and the girls went to calm Ayame down even tough inside they wanted to kill him to. Koga picked him up and threw him against the locker and held him there.

"IS IT TRUE YOU PIECE OF CRAP, IS IT," Koga yelled.

"Of course its not true," Hojo said.

"RIN DID THIS GUY TRY TO RAPE YOU," Inuyasha yelled. Everyone looked at rin to see if it was true.

"Yes," she said quietly finally looking up with tears in her eyes. They looked at Hojo.

"RIN YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU TELL THEM," Hojo screamed. They looked at Rin.

"No, I don't know that cause it's not true," She said holding back her tears. They looked at Hojo.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF OF ME EVER HURTIN YOU," Hojo yelled at her. Everyone looked at her. She looked him dead in the eye. Then she took her hair and put it in a pony tail. Showing some of the bruises and scratches. Then she pulled off her sweat shirt to show a sleeveless shirt that revealed the scratches and bruises up and down her harm and all around her neck. Then she pulled up her shirt just enough to show her scratched and bruised up stomach. Then she turned around to show the marks on her back. Then she rolled up her pant legs till they were up to thy. Showing the markings all over her legs.

"IS THAT PROOF ENOUGH," she screamed falling to the ground crying her heart out. Everyone looked at Hojo with hate in their eyes. That was all the guys needed and they started to beat him up.

"GUYS STOP," Rin screamed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Rin this guy beat you up," Kagome said.

"I Know but…," she started.

"BUT WHAT THIS PIECE OF SHIT DESERVES WHAT HE GETS," Inuyasha yelled at her holding Hojo in the air.

"I know but I don't want you to get in any trouble because of me," she said looking Inuyasha in the eye. Inuyasha turned towards Hojo. Rin looked down and saw that some of her scabs had cut causing them to bleed. "Great now I'm bleeding,"

The girls walked over to Rin to help her up, but she just fell back down. Then Rin felt a pair of strong arms behind her pick her up bridal style. She looked up to thank who it was, but was surprised with the fact that it was Sesshoumaru. He didn't say anything just carried her to the nurse.

Everyone heard someone run away from behind them and saw that Hojo had run down the hall. When rin got to the nurses office she told Sesshoumaru that she could walk but he carried her to a bed then put her down. Then turned to walk away.

"Thank you," she said causing him to stop walking. He turned his head and nodded. Then walked away.

Rin went back to class 6th period. The girls were looking at her worried. The guys however were looking at Hojo plotting his death. Rin was just concentrating on what she was going to sing for the pep rally. Then she saw Hojo out of the corner of her eye staring at her. She turned her head to look at him. He looked her in the eyes then winked at her. He looked at something past her. His eyes widened, and he turned around. Rin looked behind her to see what he was staring at. She saw Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku glaring at him. They noticed her looking at them and acted like they weren't doing anything. She turned and smiled to her self. 'I have the best friends I could ask for' she thought. Then the intercom came on telling the bands to come down. She got up and started going down to the gym still thinking of songs. She finally got some songs in her head and jotted the music notes down and gave them to the girls. This time the girls had to sing four different songs.

The girls heard the crowed in the gym and they heard the principal announce the boys and they heard the crowed go crazy. Then they heard the stage manager tell them to take their places, but the whole time they were still trying to remember the notes. Rin was trying to think of the words cause she literally had just thought of the first three songs. The curtains parted and Rin was still gathering her strength. 'Come one we've done this plenty of times before' she thought. She looked out into the crowd, and saw Hojo. "Hey every body the songs we're going to perform is for a special boy in the audience, his name is Hojo." She said with confidence. Hojo waved to her. She smiled sweetly and waved. Then she waited for her friends to start the beat to the first song, 'so cold'

Rin: _Love can be so cold  
Love can be so cold _

_I think it's time that I told you the truth, yeah  
'Cause it's on my mind  
So let me do what I gotta do, yeah  
'Cause it's someone else  
So I can't see you no more  
I can finally see my smile again  
'Cause he's the one my heart beats for_

Rin was staring straight at Hojo.

_He makes me feel like I'm his number one, his prize  
Tells me everyday I'm his everything  
And I never got that from you (that from you)  
So don't try to change my mind  
'Cause I've had enough this time  
And you always let me down  
And now you can't turn your back around _

Rin and Ayame: _Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold _

Rin: _The tables turned  
And nothing stays the same, yeah  
How we used to do  
You know we don't do it that way  
It's been so long  
There's not much to say  
The memory of you and me is gone  
Today is a brand new day _

Rin Ayame and Sango: _Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold _

Rin: _You should know that I forgive you  
Boy I hope that you can move on  
'Cause you said you'll be fine without me  
But love gets tricky when you're all alone _

All: _Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold _

All: _Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold _

All: _Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold _

The music stopped. Rin didn't stop looking at Hojo just continued to the next song 'footprints on my heart'

Rin: _You don't even hold me like you used to hold me  
And that's the way you could've made all the things you told me  
Yeah, yeah  
I remember when you told me you'd never lie to me  
I can't believe I trusted you  
I sacrificed my time and my heart  
I gave you my all and what you do _

All: _You stepped on me, you walked on me  
Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart _

Rin: _I know the way you were before me  
And I was crazy to think you'd change  
I put up with your attitude  
Your selfish ways and your childish games (whoa)  
A good heart always ends up broken  
But overtime, it'll make me strong  
I'ma put the pieces back together  
Might take some time, but I just go on _

She continued the note through half the chorus.

All: _You stepped on me, you walked on me  
Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart _

Rin: _Love me or leave me  
I don't mind  
My heart can't take this pain  
We had something so beautiful  
But now it's not the same  
So I gotta let this go  
Gotta take back the truth  
This situation makes no good for me  
I can't believe I let it happen like this  
I just sat back while you _

All: _You stepped on me, you walked on me  
Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart _

_Ooh, whoa, ooh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh_

Rin just continued to stare at Hojo then heard him yell, "but I love you" but she took the sweat shirt off showing her markings and then she stared at him into the next song 'Unbelievable'

Rin: _I Wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you_

All: _It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone_

Rin: _I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me  
You try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure_

All:_ It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone_

Rin: _You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears_

All:_ It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone._

The girls started the next song. 'the high road' but rin sang the whole song alone.

_I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave everything that I had  
But ya left me in the cold  
But still I have faith  
Somehow I believe  
That if I keep love in my heart  
It will find it's way to me  
I could fight  
Seek revenge  
But thats not who I am  
No I'm not giving in  
I will rise above  
_

_I'm gonna keep walking  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching  
When life gets too hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I'll take the high road  
I'm gonna keep climbing  
Till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep trying  
Though I may get lost  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road_

I'm gonna get by on the high road  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna get by on the high road

This pain that I feel  
I will overcome  
I know somewhere deep down inside  
It's the pain that makes us strong  
I could curse  
I could shout  
Take the easy way out  
I forgive you  
somehow I will rise above  


_I'm gonna keep walking  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching  
When life gets too hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road  
I'm gonna keep climbing  
Till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep trying  
Though I may get lost  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road  
_

The girls joined in: _I get by  
To be real  
I can't keep it inside  
I may fall sometimes  
but I will survive(rin continues note)  
I'm gonna keep reaching  
I'm gonna keep climbing(say it wit me now)  
I'm gonna keep trying  
I'm gonna keep walking  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching  
When life gets too hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road_

Everyone stood and applauded but most of the audience was laughing at Hojo. Hojo glared at Rin. Rin just shrugged it off and walked off stage with her friends. Once she got back stage Koga ran up to her and hugged her by picking her up 5inches of the ground. When he put her down she was glad to be on the ground then Inuyasha came up to her and picked her up again only higher. Then he put her down and Miroku came up to her.

"If you pick me up I will kill you," She warned. Everyone laughed Miroku just pulled her in for a simple hug. Even Sesshoumaru gave her a small hug.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME LIKE THAT," Yelled Hojo's voice from behind her. Just as she turned around he threw her against the closest wall. Inuyasha was holding kagome and sango back (poor guy). But both Koga and Miroku were holding back Ayame and were having a harder time keeping her back.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH," He yelled shaking her. Not giving her a chance to say anything he slapped her across the face. Then all of a sudden Hojo was spun around, and Rin was released to fall down to the ground. She looked up and saw an angry Sesshoumaru staring at Hojo. Hojo being the idiot that he is said, "What do you want this is between me and this bitch," kicking rin. Sesshoumaru looked at him and then rin and without any warning punched Hojo in the face causing Hojo to fall. Landing on Rin who was still on the ground. Rin climbed out from underneath him and stood up.

"Sesshoumaru I told you and the others not to hurt him so you wouldn't get in trouble," she said glaring at him in the eyes. Everyone was looking at Sesshoumaru thinking that he was going to get yelled out. Then out of no where she threw her arms around his neck pulling him down and kissed him dead on the lips. Everyone was looking at them in shock. She pulled away and hugged him and said, "Thank you."

"So all I had to do was punch him and she would have given me a kiss and a hug," Miroku asked. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Rin let go of Sesshoumaru and went to talk to the girls. Sesshoumaru was still just standing there. He soon snapped out of it and turned to listen to the guys conversation, but really he was just staring at Rin.


	5. About us

_**Hi I just wanted to tell everyone that the fact that rin is always talking to Inuyasha and hugging all the guys is where I'm from that's always normal to hug guys without it meaning anything. Also the fact that I made Hojo like rin was cause I was going to need two bad guys in this story and of course Naraku's one of them (he's coming in later) but I needed someone else and the first person who popped into my mind was Hojo. So sorry if I got anyone confused. **_

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Rin quickly turned her alarm clock off and got out of bed. Rin went into her bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. She put some gray shorts (that were short but not too short) and put on a black shirt that said 'CANT TALK RIGHT NOW I'M EXERCISING. She grabbed her mp3 player and left her room. She quietly walked down the stairs hoping not to wake anyone up and grabbed a piece of bread ate it and left the house. She walked to the park. She turned put her head phones on and started jogging.

"Hey rin," said a female voice behind her. Rin didn't hear her and just kept running.

Rin saw someone out of the corner of her eye trying to catch up to her so she stopped and took off her ear phones. Rin looked to see who was trying to catch her and saw that it was Kagura.

"Uh, hey," Rin said not. Kagura stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"You really know how to run don't you," She said. Kagura looked up at rin and said,

"I just wanted to complement you on the pep rally; you know how you went after Hojo without actually doing anything wrong, I thought that was brilliant.

"Really, Oh thank you I really appreciate that," Rin replied.

"Hey some of us are going to this dance club tonight and was wondering if you and your band wanted to come," Kagura said then added, "Oh and the guys of course,"

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Rin said thinking bout it. Then looked at Kagura who was for some reason was looking at her like there was more to the answer. Rin thought about what else she asked. Rin smiled and said, "And I'm sure the guys would want to come,"

"are you sure they would without you asking," she asked.

"Hey you're right," Rin replied pulling out her phone, and dialed Koga's number.

"Hello," came a sleepy sounding Koga from the other end.

"Oh Koga I'm sorry were you sleeping," She asked.

"No I wasn't sleeping, I was just taking a good view of the inside of my eye lids," He answered.

"Koga I'm so sorry,"

"No its okay," he answered, "what did you call for,"

"I was wondering if you and the other guys would want to come to a dance club tonight," she asked.

"You're kidding right of course we would," Came Inuyasha's voice from the background, "but I don't know about Sesshoumaru though cause he's not here right now"

"Oh okay, hey do you guys live together or something," rin curiously asked.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you that," Koga said.

"I must have forgotten," She answered back. "Okay I guess I'll go, sorry for waking you up,"

"Yeah see you at 6," Koga said and hung up.

"Yeah their coming," Rin said to Kagura.

"Awesome, I guess I'll see you later," Kagura said running away. Rin put her earphones back on and continued to run.

Rin had been running for a half hour and was getting a little tired. Rin was running a little slower and past a man but decided not to stop and see who it was, and kept running.

Rin got finished with the park after an hour of running, and started walking home. When she got home she found the girl in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Rin looked at her watch and saw that it was 9 so she shrugged it off.

"Hey girls," Rin said walking into the kitchen, and going to sit at the table.

"Hey Rin, you know I called the guys and asked them if they were doing anything today and strangely they said they were going to a dance club with you," Sango said looking suspiciously at Rin.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot do you want to go to this dance club tonight with me," Rin asked.

"Hell, yeah its not often that you think of something fun to do," Kagome answered. Rin glared at Kagome.

"Well actually Kagura told me about it," Rin admitted. The girl just stared at her.

"Kagura," Ayame asked

"Yeah,"

"Kagura, Kikyo's friend,"

"Yeah,"

"Kikyo who happens to like Inuyasha and hates Kagome,"

"Yeah that would be the Kagura-Kikyo friendship there,"

"Rin why would you talk to Kagura," Sango asked.

"Cause she said she liked my songs," Rin answered. The girls looked at her with an expression that said 'you have got to be kidding me' so rin continued, "Also she hasn't done anything to me,"

"Yet," whispered Ayame.

"Come on guys, cant we go I haven't been dancing in along time," Rin begged, the girls had the undecided look on their faces so Rin added, "Also if she dose something to me, I'll let you beat the crap out of her how about that,"

"Okay then I want to come," They answered. Rin smiled and then went to her room to change out of her sweaty clothes.

Rin entered her room and went to take another shower. As she walked out of the bathroom dressed. She remembered that she had to call Sesshoumaru. She went to the phone in her room and looked up Sesshoumaru's phone number in her address book. She picked up the phone and dialed that number.

"Hello," Came Sesshoumaru's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hi Sesshoumaru I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the others to this dance club tonight at 6," she asked quickly.

"I don't dance," he responded.

"I figured you didn't but you could come just to be doing something other than sitting around on a Saturday night cause that would be kinda sad," Rin said.

"If I say I'll go would that make you stop talking so fast, cause you're giving me a head ache trying to understand what you're saying," He asked then he heard rin shriek.

"Thank you so much," Rin said excitedly and hung up. Rin got up off her bed and went to her bedroom door. She heard a knock at the front door. She saw Sango go over to the door and answered it. The guys came in. Rin went back to her room to finish putting her make up on, then she heard someone scream and someone get slapped. Rin ran to her door and saw sango storming to her bedroom followed by Miroku.

"Sango I'm so sorry wont you listen to me," Miroku begged.

"Fine talk," Sango said turning around half way in her door way.

"I just wanted to say…," Miroku started to say but sango slammed her door in his face. Miroku then said, "You know there was more to this,"

Miroku gave up and walked towards the stairs. Rin went to her bathroom in hopes of Miroku not coming in her room. She heard footsteps in her room. Rin grabbed the closest thing in her reach. When the person got close enough she swung the cord and hit them in the arm with what was on the other end of the cord. She heard someone yell out in pain but I didn't sound like Miroku.

She walked out to see who she hit and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on her bed clutching his arm.

"I am so sorry I thought you were Miroku," She said apologetic running over to him to see if he was okay.

"Do I look like Miroku," he asked as she looked at his arm. There wasn't any damage just a bruise.

"Well who comes into a girl's room without permission," she said getting a washcloth out and put it under the faucet getting it wet. She came back over and put it on his arm.

"I came to tell you that we're watching a movie if you wanted to come watch it with us," He said holding the washcloth. He looked at the bruise and said, "What did you hit me with,"

"Why do you care," She said getting some ointment cause there was a little cut that was bleeding, she put some on the cut.

"I would like to know what attacked me," He said simply

"I was talking about why did you come up here to get me," she said rolling her eyes.

"It was Kagome's idea, she made us take a vote," he said

"Oh well I'm coming," She said getting up and putting the ointment away. She came out and Sesshoumaru stood up to walk down stairs once they got to the hallway rin said, "A blow dryer,"

"What," He asked looking at her.

"I hit you with a blow dryer," She said looking away.

"Oh," He replied looking at his arm. The walked down stairs to watch a movie with the others.

Around 5 the girls went upstairs to get ready. The guys just stayed downstairs and watched TV. The girls came down after forty five minutes. The decided to go in separate cars. The girls went in Ayame's car, and the guys went in Sesshoumaru's car.

Once they got there they all paired off. Kagome took Inuyasha's arm. Ayame took Koga's arm. Sango reluctantly took Miroku's arm. And Rin took Sesshoumaru. But that whole pairing thing didn't last that long when they entered the club. The girls were dancing together in the middle to the song 'switch'

_Switch   
Alright ready  
Come on man, this is what I do  
Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go  
Nah, he over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called "Switch" (switch)  
Let's get it going_

chorus  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it

Hey, vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked  
Hear that, how the veteran glide the record  
But don't download, go out and buy the record  
Hey, something sexy bout her  
Girl on the floor, all her friends around her  
I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothing  
It ain't like I like a chick on chick or something  
I'm just a sucker for a hot track   
Gimme a drink and a chick to tell 'Stop that'  
Dance is a hop and a clap, flip it round  
Now bring it on back, break it down   
Now switch

chorus 

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

_Olalala_

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

Uh uh uh  
I gotta question, I need to ask somebody  
Why is it that when y'all see me at the party  
Y'all be looking like, "Ooh, he a movie star  
He ain't supposed to be out on the floor with everybody"  
But oh wait, whoa, y'all forgetting  
When I was, amateur spitting before the scripts were written  
First one in, last one out the club  
Bursting in, passing out in the club  
Back at it, this cat is the wit and the charm  
Taking you higher, like a syringe hittin' ya arm  
Bringing the fire, making your Benz ring the alarm  
Let me see you clap, spin baby, come on  
Switch

chorus

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

_Olalala_

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh  
What you too cute to dance, or you scared

It ain't really that hard to do and  
I aint trying to be in love with you and  
All I wanted was a moment or two to  
See if you could do that switch-a-roo and  
Shut your mouth fool, get your crew and  
The thick body and the rear one too and  
I'll be right hear waiting on you to  
See if y'all can do that switch-a-roo

Hey, hey 

That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, switch 

chorus 

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

_Olalala_

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

_Olalala_

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

_Olalala_

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

The girls went to their table to sit for a minute. The guys were sitting there like they hadn't danced.

"Hey having fun," Rin asked sitting down.

"Maybe we would if our dates would dance with us," Inuyasha complained.

"you guys had dates," Ayame said drinking her drink. The guys looked at her.

"I'm just kidding if you want to dance well dance with you."

The guys got up and took their dates out to the dance floor. Everyone except rin and Sesshoumaru. Then a slow song came on. And they all looked so happy. Rin was looking at her friends in envy. Then she saw someone's hand outstretched in front of her. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru holding his hand out for her. She took his hand and he lifted her out of her seat and led her to the dance floor. Rin put her arms on his shoulders. Then she put her head on his chest and they danced like that. Then she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kagura looking at her.

"Oh hey Kagura how is it…," rin started.

"How dare you try to steal my man like that," Kagura said interrupting Rin.

"What are you talking about," rin asked.

"Whats going on," Ayame asked as the girls rushed to rin's side.

"Your friend here is trying to steal my man that's whats going on," Kagura answered.

"Who is your man," rin asked. Kagura pointed to Sesshoumaru. They looked at Sesshoumaru who still had his hands on rin's waist. Then he gave then this look that said 'do I look like I would be caught dead with her' the girls looked at Kagura.

"Listen Rin wasn't stealing your man he doesn't even like you," Kagome said.

"You're right like Sesshoumaru would be caught dead with a girl like rin," Kagura said looking turning and walking away.

"Whats that suppose to mean," Rin said walking behind her and turning her around.

"You know exactly what I mean," Kagura said trying to make the height difference between rin and Kagura known, "You may act like your bad with your songs but there's one thing you've shown out of all your songs."

"And what would that be," rin said angrily getting more into Kagura's face.

"The fact that yea you're cute, but just cute," she answered, "Not hot, not sexy, just cute and that's all you'll ever be you know the saying 'Always the brides maid, never the bride' well that applies to you,"

"Now I'll let you know something Kagura, Rin is just as sexy maybe more than you," Miroku said.

"Yeah that makes me feel better," rin muttered.

"Miroku's right, The only reason you're even messing with rin is cause you're jealous of the fact that guys might think rin is sexier than you and you want to bring rin down so you can put a stop to it," Kagome said.

"You know for everyone backing rin up the only one I haven't seen back rin up is rin," Kagura said, "You all are so quick to rush to rin's aid that you don't even think, If rin thinks she's sexier than me lets ask her, rin do you think you're sexier than me,"

"Well this seems like a challenge," Came the Dj's voice. "We'll have a contest each of the contestants will perform 2 songs and at the end well ask the audience who they thought was the hottest, so contestants pick your songs,"

Rin thought about it for a moment and picked her songs in her mind.

"I'm ready," Rin said, and then Kagura said, "Me too,"

"Okay now well go like this one person performs one song then the other performs theirs and then after their done the first person goes then the other got it," The Dj announced, "okay who wants to be first,"

Kagura raised her hand, and walked over and told him her song. She walked to the center of the club and waited for the music to start.

_I know I may be young  
But I've got feelings, too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go and just listen_

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world  
Always saying; little girl don't step into the club  
Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah  
(now watch me)  


Kagura started dancing like a hoe as she sang_  
_

_Get it, get it whoa  
Get it, get it, whooOooa (do you like it, Hein)  
Get it, get it, whoa (just feels good)_

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy  
What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there

I'm a slave 4 U  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave 4 U  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it 

Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? (I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me (are you ready?)  
Leaving behind my name and age  
Let's go

Like that  
You like it?  
Yeah  
Now watch me

Get it, get it, whoa  
Get it, get it, whooOooa (do you like it, Hein)  
Get it, get it, whoa (just feels good)I really wanna dance, tonight with you  
I really wanna do, what you want me to  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do, what you want me to (uh uh uh)

Baby, (yeah) don't you wanna dance up on me (I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? (are you ready ?)  
Leaving behind my name and age

I'm a slave 4 U (like that)  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave 4 U (it just feels right, it just feels goods)  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it baby

Get it, get it, whoa  
Get it, get it, whooOooa  
Get it, get it, whoa (just make with me)

Get it, get it, whoa  
Get it, get it, whooOooa  
Get it, get it, whoa

I'm a slave 4 U (here we go now0  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave 4 U (here we go)  
I won't deny it (yeah yeah), I'm not trying to hide it (yeah)

Like that 

A good amount of guys clapped. Rin walked up to the dj and told him a beat to play not a song cause she was going to use her own songs and lyrics

_**He said, she said**_

_Boy walk in the spot so fresh, Yeah  
He got what he needs, Impressin'   
Just look at the way he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like 'Ohh'_

Girl walk in the spot, She stops traffic  
She got everything, You can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic   
Instant classic, Boys like 'Ohh'  


Rin started dancing but not like a hoe

_  
Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that   
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, She said_

Baby I can see us movin' like that   
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, She said 

He said girl you Winnin'  
She said boy where you been at?   
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazin'  
She said then why you waitin'?  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin' lets get movin'  
Just like that they 

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He'd say anything to convince her  
Money, Spent two diamond center (Maybe?)

Girl playin' it cool, But she with it  
She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do, She gets lifted  
Feels so wicked, Lovin' like ohh 

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, She said

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, She said

He said girl you Winnin'  
She said boy where you been at?  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they 

He said your amazin'  
She said then why you waitin'?  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin' lets get movin'  
Just like that they

One day with you, Boy just one day with you  
Oh the things we could do, Everyday I think of  
Being with you, But No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just got together

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that   
We don't need no more that he said, She said

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, She said

Uh, What ya waiting for?

He said girl you Winnin'  
She said boy where you been at?  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazin'  
She said then why you waitin'?  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin' lets get movin'  
Just like that they

You're gonna like it, You're gonna want it  
We don't need no more that, He said she said   
You're gonna like it, You're gonna want it  
We don't need no more that, He said she said

A good amount of guys cheered that time too, Kagura told the dj what to play next.

_**"Toxic"**_

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

x2  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

All the guys Cheered and whistled. Rin went and told the dj the beat

_**"Body Language"**  
I don't speak Portuguese - Chinese - Vietnamese - Arabian - Bulgarian –_

_Italian - French - or German  
But I know what you mean  
Yeah I know what you mean  
Eyes lock - buns move - jelly's jumping - one two - my way - your way  
I like the way you do it boy  
You know what I need  
Yeah you know what I need_

chorus  
Talk to me with you body language  
Move with me, rock me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance

Crooked letter T O  
Humpback what's that?  
Bet I got cha wonderin' how I shake my feather that fast  
Follow me baby follow me  
I'll take you to the corner - I'm Dora the Explorer  
You can be my monkey Boots  
Let me teach you something new  
You won't forget  
No you won't forget

chorus

_Talk to me with you body language  
Move with me, rock me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance_

_Dance break_

_Talk to me with you body language  
Move with me, rock me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance_

All the guys cheered and whistled at the end. Rin and Kagura walked into the center to see who had one both sweating like crazy. 'looks like we'll have to have a tie breaker," he announced. The girls looked at each other. "So we are going to have a dance off, I'm going to play a song and one girl will choose a verse to dance to alone the chorus will be cut in half for each girl and the third verse will be the same way ok, who is going for verse 1 okay Kagura you'll lead us off."

_**"About Us"**  
**(feat. Paul Wall)**_

Paul Wall:  
Boys talkin' down  
On the sidelines watching wishin' they was playin' the game we playin'  
But its all good though  
Paul Wall Brooke what up baby

Brooke:  
What it do Paul Wall  
Look who's talkin'  


_verse 1_ Kagura started dancing  
_Paul Wall:  
OK I hear the commentators on the side chatter boxing  
Paul Wall and Brooke got all the paparazzi watching  
I hear them jaw japing bumping guns chasing crones  
We ain't concerned with them bums we accumulating funds  
Plastic wrist we got the Johnny Dang watch froze 5 kid yellow stone in my earlobe  
I'm squashing chatter when the light hit the pinky ring  
Starch and clean white puff with the lean  
See me in the new Benz cause I'm oh so ballin'  
Or a old school slab with the few wheels fallin'  
We got em talkin' but really they ain't saying too much  
Just speculating the gossip truth is they don't know about us_

chorus Rin started dancing first  
_Brooke:_  
_I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing_ Kagura started dance and kikyo and her 2 other friends jumped in and started dancing too  
_Everybody talking like they really wanna know about us  
But they don't know nothing about us_

(Talk to 'em Brooke)  
Verse 2 Rin nodded and Kagome, Ayame, and Sango joined in and they all started dancing._  
Brooke:  
I'm just trying to live but your all up in my grill  
How's a girl to breathe with all the media starring down my mouth  
With a four inch lens I just wanna hit the mall with some of my friends_

Paul Wall:  
They talkin' 'bout us so I guess were doing something right  
Ballin' in the mix with the camera lights shining bright  
They know we caked up but they don't know how much we worth  
people clear the ceiling off because we getting work

Brooke:  
Picture yourself up in my shoes  
Top story in the news  
Everyday its something new  
Everybody's watching you  
But they ain't seen nothing  
They Ain't heard nothing  
Everybody's just fronting its what they do

Brooke:Kagura's group started dancing and 3 guys joined in on her side_  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing_ Rin's group started dancing and then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga all joined in_  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know about us  
But they don't know nothing about us_

Stop stop stop Kagura's group_  
I'm not listening   
You can save your breath_ The guys left leaving the 8 girls to battle it out_  
I don't wanna hear the rumors people are spreading_ _  
Why, why do people go _Rin's group_  
Out of there way  
To try to bring us down  
They wanna know about us_

Both groups started dancing

_I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us_ Rin's group did some back flips and just took over the song. Then the three girls left leaving the rest of the song to rin. Kagura's group didn't do the same they stayed in._  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know about us_ Rin and Kagura walked into the middle and circled each other like lions._  
But they don't know nothing about us_

The song ended the whole club cheered for the rin and Kagura's group. Rin and Kagura glared at each other out of air, and they were sweating like crazy. "And the winner is…," The girls hugged rin close to them cause she looked like she was going to pass out. "The winner is RIN for doing most of it herself." Everyone cheered.

"thank god," rin breathed as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Kagura walked away as pissed as can be. Again rin saw that hand. So she took it and was lifted to her feet by Sesshoumaru. Then they heard another slow song come on. So she laid her head on his chest and danced.


	6. Help

**Hey i wanted to know if any of you guys have any ideas cause I ran out**


	7. Last christmas

_**Hey everyone just wanted to let you know that most all the songs I'm using in the whole story are either from Paula deanda, Kaci brown, or Jojo. Okay now back to the story**_

"Happy first day of December everyone," Rin said sleepily walking into the kitchen, and sitting down at the table with Sango who was drinking coffee.

"Hey everyone," Said a perky Ayame.

"Mornin," Kagome moaned walking into the kitchen and going to the counter.

Rin was wearing a long sleeve gray form fitting shirt that had the words 'I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A CHICK' and it had a picture of tweety bird on it. She was wearing black denim low rise jeans, with gray and black sneakers.

Kagome was wearing a long sleeve yellow form fitting shirt that had the word; 'SIT' in navy print, and had a picture of a dog on it. She was wearing navy blue jeans with yellow stitching, with black and yellow sneakers.

Sango was wearing a long sleeve purple form fitting shirt that had the words; 'I MAY LOOK CUTE AND CUDDLY, BUT TOUCH ME AND YOU DIE,' in black. She was wearing purple jeans with black stitching. With a pair of purple and black sneakers.

Ayame was wearing a long sleeve green from fitting shirt that had the words; 'ONCE I THOUGHT I WANTED TO CONQUER THE WORLD BUT, I GOT DISTRACTED BY SOMETHING SPARKLY' in white with glitter over the words. She was wearing plain blue jeans. With white and green sneakers.

"So who's car are we going to school in today," Kagome asked.

"I guess we can take my car since it seems I'm the only one really awake this morning," Ayame said looking at the tired girls. The walked out of the house and to Ayame's car. Sango and kagome sat in the back, and rin sat in the passenger seat. Ayame started her car and sped out of the garage and down the road, and in the process woke the girls right up. Rin was clutching her seat belt scared out of her mind. Sango and Kagome were ducking behind Ayame and Rin's seats.

When they got to school they got out of the car and started walking towards the school when rin saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see who it was, and was shocked to see Naraku. Rin stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. Rin felt someone's arm suddenly go around her shoulders. Rin jumped then looked to see Sesshoumaru.

"Oh it's only you," Rin said leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Sorry to disappoint you," He said hugging her closer to him as they started walking towards the school.

Once they got to the class room rin immediately let go of Sesshoumaru and turned to talk to Sango.

"Did you see who that was," rin asked.

"Who," sango replied.

"Out in the parking lot,"

"No, who was it,"

"It was Naraku,"

"Really,"

"GIRLS TAKE YOUR SEATS," the teacher yelled at rin and sango who were still standing in front of the class whispering to each other. They went to their seats blushing as the class laughed at them. Sango got out a piece of paper and wrote '**_so what are you going to do'_** she folded the paper and gave it to rin. Rin looked at it and wrote back.

_**What do you mean what am I going to do**_

_**I mean are you going to talk to him**_

_**No he didn't even seem to recognize me.**_

_**Well did you expect him to you've grown a lot since last year**_

_**How so?**_

_**Well your taller your hair is longer, you don't have as many pimples or zits as last year and you're not that stick he dated last year you have more curves.**_

_**Well I guess that's true**_

**_Are you going to tell Sesshoumaru about what happened between you and Naraku last year?_**

**_What do you mean?_**

_**Well you and Naraku did 'you know what' last year remember he was your first.**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**How in the world could you forget, rin**_

_**I don't know**_

**_So are you going to tell him?_**

_**Not right now.**_

_**Ok we have a performance today at lunch you still have to decide the songs.**_

_**Don't worry I will.**_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation girls but I would like to continue teaching," the teacher told sango and rin after rin had past the note back to sango.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind her.

"Yeah what is it,"

"Who was that guy you were staring at in the parking lot?"

"That was Naraku my ex boyfriend we use to date last year," She answered not looking at him and walking away, she was trying to avoid talking about what they did last year,"

"Hey Rin you ready," Kagome asked getting her guitar.

"Oh yeah," rin replied

"Well could you announce us," Ayame said annoyed.

"Sure," rin said walking to the microphone, "hey everyone I'm rin and our band is called 'THE DREAM' and we'll be performing for you to day," she said she looked at Naraku. His face had the expression that said 'don't I know her from some where'

"Our first song is called last Christmas and its for that boy," Rin said pointing at Naraku and waited for the music to start.

_**"Last Christmas"**  
_Rin: _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special  
_

Rin: _Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again  
_

All: _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears   
I'll give it to someone special  
Special   
_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart   
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears   
I'll give it to someone special_

"This next song is called everything I'm not," Rin said

_**Everything I'm not**_

Rin: _Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
..Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up..  
_

All: _I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not..  
_

Rin: _It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up   
You're all by yourself  
You're all messed up..  
_

All: _I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything   
Everything I'm not..  
_

Rin: _Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life..  
_

All:_ I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's was everything  
Everything I'm not..  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything   
Everything I'm not..._

"And the last song is called hit me up" rin said

_**Hit me up**_

RIN: _I did cause a commotion  
I can't help but make a scene  
I ain't lookin for somethin premintent to get at me  
Tell you what it's gonna be  
You better step up your game  
Before you can step with me_

RIN AND AYAME: _Can't you see me walkin through the door  
Maybe I should turn it up a little but more  
I can't help but feel responsible  
For what the girls hate  
And the boys adore_

ALL: _say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right_

RIN: _i walk in jaws all be droppin  
It's so electrified  
Don't mean to intend my date  
don't mean to make you loose your mind_

if you want this work it for this  
show me that you got what's right  
you better make an impression  
won't get another try

Can't you see me walkin through the door  
Maybe I should turn it up a little but more  
I can't help but feel responsible  
For what the girls hate  
And the boys adore

ALL: _say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right_

RIN: _uhoh hey_

_Uhoh HEY_

_Uhoh HEYYY  
ohhhhhh_

ALL: _say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
what's it gonna be tonight  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up!_

say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up

baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right(x2)

Everyone clapped as they walked to their table.

"Hello rin you sure have changed," Said a cold voice behind rin. She turned to see Naraku.

"Hey how are you," Rin said sweetly.

"Great now that I see your face," he replied.

"Well that was corny," she said giggling

"Forgive me I couldn't resist," he said bending down and kissing Rin on the cheek. Rin heard a soft growl from Sesshoumaru. "We'll I guess I'll be going it was nice seeing you again rin," Naraku said, kissing rin's hand and walking away.

"Great seeing you too," She said politely.


	8. missing you

"Hey everyone," rin said walking into the living room. She walking over to the couch and sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey rin do you know anything about concrete symbols," Ayame asked looking at her homework.

"Um I think that concrete symbols are symbols that you can use your five senses with," rin answered.

"Then what is an abstract symbol," Ayame asked practically pulling her hair out.

"An abstract symbol is something you see but it means something different, like a dove carrying an olive tree branch means peace," Rin replied thinking.

"Hey rin can we talk," Kagome said coming into the room with a concerned face.

"Sure," rin replied getting up and walking out of the room.

"Rin I really don't know how to say this but your family was murdered in the middle of the night last night there is going to be a funeral for them and they wanted you to sing," Kagome said looking at her feet.

"Ha ha sure they are," Rin said laughing going back into the other, but kagome grabbed Rin's arm and dragged rin so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"Rin do I look like I'm lying," she said

"My family isn't dead kagome," rin replied

"Rin I know it hurts but…,"

"Kagome this joke has gone on long enough I'm not going to take this,"

"RIN I'M NOT LYING YOUR FAMILY IS DEAD," Kagome yelled as the others came in the room. Rin ran out of the room and out of the house and into the rain. Sesshoumaru glared at kagome and chased after Rin.

Sesshoumaru found rin in the park under a tree just staring down at the grass; Sesshoumaru sat down and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, but didn't know what to say.

"Rin are you okay," he finally said.

"I'm fine," she said still looking at the grass.

"Really I mean after…,"

"Kagome was lying my family is not dead I'll play along and I'll sing at the funeral but there is no way in the world that I'll ever believe that crap kagome said about my family," rin said. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him and smiled.

"Okay rin," He said resting his head on hers and wrapping his other arm around her.

"Rin are you ready the car's here," Kagome yelled up at rin. Rin came down wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, it was spaghetti strapped, and she was wearing a pair of black gloves that went to her elbows. Her make up was so perfect. She was wearing a pair of black heels where the strings wrapped around up her leg. She basically looked beautiful.

"Hey well lets get this thing over with," Rin said walking to the car. Kagome rolled her eyes and joined the girls in the car.

"Okay now the singer is a sister, daughter and the last direct member of this family Rin," The priest said introducing rin. The other girls started getting up, but rin turned to them and put her hand up as to say that she was doing it alone.

_**Missing you**_

_Chorus:  
Though Im missing you  
(although Im missing you)  
Ill find a way to get through.  
(Ill find awa to get through.)  
Living without you.  
cause you were my sister, my srenght, and my prode.  
Only God may know why, stll I will get by.  
_

_Verse:  
I would have known that you had to go.  
But so suddenly, so fast.  
And how could it be, all the sweet memories  
Would be all,all that wed have left.  
Now that youre gone, everyday I go on.(I go on)  
But lifes just not the same.(lifes just not the same baby)  
Im so empty inside , and my tears I cant hide.  
But Ill try, Ill try to face the pain.  
Chorus:_

_Though Im missing you _(the choir joined in)_  
(although Im missing you)  
Ill find a way to get through.  
(Ill find awa to get through.)  
Living without you.  
cause you were my sister, my srenght, and my prode.  
Only God may know why, stll I will get by._

Verse:  
Oh, there were so many things  
That we could have shared(uh-huh)  
If time was on our side.(time was on our side)  
Ooh,yea.  
Now that youre gone, I can still feel you near.  
So Ill smile with every tear I cry.  


_Chorus:  
Though Im missing you  
(although Im missing you)  
Ill find a way to get through.  
(Ill find awa to get through.)  
Living without you.  
cause you were my sister, my srenght, and my prode.  
Only God may know why, stll I will get by._

Bridge:  
How sweet, were the losses to spare.  
But Ill wait for the day,  
When Ill see you again, 

_Ill see you again.(oh yeah)  
_

_Chorus:_

_Though Im missing you  
(although Im missing you)  
Ill find a way to get through.  
(Ill find awa to get through.)  
Living without you.  
cause you were my sister, (you were my sister)_

_my srenght, and my prode.  
Only God may know why(only god may know why), stll I will get by.  
_

_Chorus:_

_Though Im missing you  
(although Im missing you)  
Ill find a way to get through.  
(Ill find awa to get through.)  
Living without you.  
cause you were my sister, (you were my sister)_

_my srenght, and my prode.  
Only God may know why, stll I will get by.   
missing, missng , missing, missing, missing, missing, missing  
Im missing you_

_**"To Where You Are"**  
Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear  
Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be (?)  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above_

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen  
As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above  
And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

_**"You Raised Me Up"**_

When I down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raised me up, so I could stand on mountains;  
You raised me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I was strong, when I was on your shoulders;  
You raised me up... To more than I could be.

You raised me up... To more than I could be.

After the funeral everyone gathered in the car and went back to the girls house. The thing that bothered them the most was that rin wasn't crying, or sad.

"Rin are you okay," kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be," she answered back, everyone looked at her.

"Well your family did just die I thought…,"

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES MY FAMILY ISN'T DEAD," rin screamed at Kagome. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"No rin your family is dead," kagome said.

"STOP SAYING THAT,"

"Rin,"

"NO I'M NOT PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE KAGOME, NOW I'M GOING TO CALL MY FAMILIY NOW,"

"FINE GO AHEAD RIN THE WONT ANSWER CAUSE THEIR NOT THERE,"

"Kagome stop it," ayame said looking at her

"NO SHE WANTS TO KEEP PRETENDING IT'S TIME FOR HER TO FACE REALITY…,"

"KAGOME IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I SAID STOP IT NICELY, BUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY SO STOP IT RIGHT NOW," Ayame screamed at her.

"No guys if she wants to keep this lie up let her," Rin said.

"RIN DON'T YOU GET IT YOUR MOM ,DAD, BROTHER, AND SISTERS ARE DEAD RIN, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL FACE IT YOUR FAMILY IS DEAD AND THEIR NEVER COMING BACK, GET IT NOW YOU ARE THE LAST ONE OF YOUR FAMILY…," Kagome started screaming but Sango walked up to kagome and SMACK. Everyone was looking at kagome and the girl who smacked her. Then they heard someone run upstairs and saw that rin was missing.

"I dont know who you think you are kagome, but I'll be dammed if I sit back and let you talk to anyone like that," Sango said warningly.

"She wouldn't face the truth okay, do you know how fustrating it is to know your aunt, uncle, and four cousins are gone, and the one left is acting like they never exsisted," kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Almost as frustrating as having the time of your life having everything going great for you and you finally gain some selfrespect only to have your parents die, being reminded by so many people that you're the only one left, and then have your cousin yell that their never coming back," Sango said crossing her arms.

"Sango you're not getting it..,"

"NO KAGOME WHAT YOU'RE NOT GETTING IS THAT FOR SOMEONE SO SMART YOU CANT EVEN TELL WHEN SOMEONE IS IN A STATE OF DENIAL, KAGOME BEFORE THEY DIED RIN ALREADY FELT ALONE, THEN AFTER THIS WHEN RIN LOSES HER FAMILY AND THE ONE THING SHE NEEDS MOST IS FRIENDS YOU MAKE HER FEEL EVEN MORE ALONE THAN BEFORE OKAY SO STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN SELFISH SPOILD BRAT THAT DIDN'T GET WHAT SHE WANTED AND TRY TO THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN YOURSELF," Sango screamed at Kagome. Sango turned and went upstairs to go check on Rin. Sesshoumaru and Miroku followed her. Inuyasha walked over to kagome and put an arm around her shoulders. Kagome shook him off and looked at him.

"YOU THINK SHE'S RIGHT DON'T YOU LIKE I'M JUST A SELFISH BRAT," She yelled at him.

"Kagome when you yell like that everyone does," he said back.

"AND WHY IS THAT,"

"BECAUSE IN THAT WHOLE ARGUMENT BETWEEN YOU AND SANGO AND NOW INUYASHA THE ONLY PERSON YOU WERE EVEN THINKING OF DEFENDING WAS YOUR OWN SELFISH ASS," Ayame yelled at her, and turned to run up to her own room. Koga followed to check on her.

"She's right," Inuyasha said before going upstairs to check on Ayame and Koga leaving kagome alone.

_**Okay that's all for right now but in the next chapter there is going to be a fight.**_


	9. Hurt

"Rin, are you okay," Sango said quietly walking into rin's room followed by Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Rin was sitting on her bed clutching her pillow. Sango walked over to her and sat in front of her, Sesshoumaru sat beside rin and put his arms around her, and Miroku sat on the floor and put his hand on Rin's legs. Sango glared at him so he moved his hand to rin's hands. Rin heard more shouting in the back ground.

"YOU THINK SHE'S RIGHT YOU THINK I'M A SELFISH BRAT," she heard kagome scream, and she couldn't make out what Inuyasha said but heard kagome shout, "AND WHY IS THAT,"

"BECAUSE IN THAT WHOLE ARGUMENT BETWEEN YOU AND SANGO AND NOW INUYASHA THE ONLY PERSON YOU WERE EVEN THINKING OF DEFENDING WAS YOUR OWN SELFISH ASS" Rin heard Ayame yell and run up stairs, she heard Ayame slam her door.

"Ayame can I come in," She heard Inuyasha and Koga ask ayame. Then she heard a door open and the close, and she heard some one else run upstairs and slam their door. 'Most likely kagome' rin thought. Rin started crying causing sesshoumaru to hug her closser.

"Rin it's okay," Sango said going on the other side of rin hugging her. Miroku sat on the bed in front of her still holding her hands.

"No it's not okay it's all my fault you guys are fighting and its all my fault I can't do anything right," Rin said.

"Don't say that it's not your fault Kagome's the one that doesn't know when to shut up she sould have never said thoes things to you," Sesshoumaru said. Sango smiled at him as to say that's what I was going to say.

"No I was acting like an idiot thinking that it was joke that my family was still alive I should have know that it was true," She said crying, " Kagome's right my family's gone and their never coming back, guys I'll never see my mom, my dad, my sisters layla, Emma, Star, and my brother kohiji again,"

Sango had enough she got up and walked out of the room as angry as can be. Rin got up and followed Sango scared what she might do. Rin was followed by the guys. Sango slammed her fist hard on Kagome's door causing Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame to come out of Ayame's room. Ayame's make up was smeered all over her face.

"Whats going on," Ayame whispered to Miroku. Miroku told them what happened. Ayame went to rin and hugged her not letting go. Sango kept banging on kagome's door screaming for kagome to come out.

"WHAT," Kagome yelled coming out of her room. Sango didn't waist a second and punched Kagome in the face. Causing kagome to fall to the ground but not unconsious. Kagome looked up at her. Kagome's lip was bleeding.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT RIN JUST SAID," Sango yelled pulling kagome up by her hair. "SHE SAID THAT YOURE RIGHT YOU PUT THE THOUGHT THAT SHE'LL NEVER SEE HER FAMILY AGAING. IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT LIKE AYAME ASKED NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED," Sango kept yelling.

Kagome got out of Sango's cluttches and punched Sango. Sango punched kagome twice as hard as before. The girls fell to the floor and started tearing each other apart fighting. The guys and Ayame rushed to pull the girls apart. The guys grabed sango off of kagome while Ayame pulled kagome off the ground. Ayame got in front of Kagome as to stop her from going after Sango. Kagome was bleeding from her mouth and her nose and she had bursies all over her face. Sango just had a couple of scratche and bruises. Sango was being held back by four guys (Yes including sesshoumaru) and the guys were still having trouble holding her. (Like I said before when she's mad look out). Rin went to help hold back Sango.

"Sango stop it," Rin said. Sango stopped stuggling and looked at rin. "Please,"

"Ok Rin," Sango said putting an arm around rin. Sango looked at kagome and glared. Sango and rin walked off. Ayame ran after them but not before giving Kagome a syimpithetic look.

"That's all that we had to do," Miroku said looking at the guys. "we just had to say stop it please and she would have stopped,"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and tried to give her a hug, but she shook him off and glared at him for a second before going back into her room alone and slaming the door.

The next day was the worst. Rin woke up and went and took a shower, got dressed, put her make up on , and hesitated to go down stairs. She slowly made her way downstairs. She saw the guys laying all over the place. Inuyasha was on the L shaped couch on one side and Sesshoumaru was on the other side. Koga was on the recliner chair, and miroku was on the love seat. Rin giggled at the sight of them. Sango had told the guys they could stay since the helped break up the ugliest fight on the face of the planet. But they couldn't come up stairs. Rin walked into the Kitchen to find Sango sitting at the table again drinking coffee. Rin sat across from her. Sango's brusies had healed over night and the cuts weren't bad enough to notice.

"Mornin," Rin said.

"Oh hey rin," Sango said looking up from her coffee. Showing the only cut that was noticeable that was on her lip. "That was some day yesterday," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah it was an eventful day," Rin answered.

"Well I thought yesterday was lousy," Miroku said coming into the kitchen and wandering through the frige.

"Are the guys up yet," Sango asked.

"Well me and Sesshoumaru are," Miroku answered sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee. "But we're stll deciding wether or not to wake Inuyasha and Koga up."

CLUNK. "Nope Sesshoumaru rolled Inuyasha off the couch him waking him up, now Sesshoumaru's walking towards koga, OH no you don't I want to do it," Miroku said getting up and running into the living room. CLUNK. Sango and Rin went in to check on the guys. Inuyasha and Koga were chassing Miroku around think that he woke both of them up. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone looked to see if it was Kagome. But Ayame came down.

"Hey guys," She asked. She looked around the room and asked, "Where's Kagome,"

"Like I give a shit," Sango said.

"Come on cant you give Kagome a break," Ayame asked sango. "I mean she did just loose a good chunk of her family can you blame her for being upset,"

"No I cant blame her for being upset," Sango started but continued, "But I do blame her for the things she said,"

"Is that even fair," Ayame asked getting angry with sango, "Rin was the one who wouldn't admit the truth and that's why kagome got mad,"

"DON'T YOU EVEN START WITH THAT BULL SHIT," Sango yelled. "YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU'RE WHOLE DIRECT FAMILY WAS KILLED YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO FACE THE TRUTH EITHER AND WOULD DENY IT,"

"YEAH BUT…," Ayame started.

"BUT NOTHING, IF YOU KNOW YOU WOULD ACT THE SAME WAY WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BLAME THIS WHOLE ARGUMENT BETWEEN ME AND KAGOME ON RIN," sango screamed.

"CAUSE RIN WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT,"

"YOU HYPOCRITE, YOU KNOW IT WAS KAGOME WHO STARTED IT BY YELLING AT RIN," Sango yelled.

"I'm not listening to this anymore," Ayame said grabbing her car keys and school things and heading for her car. Koga followed her, but came back in to give them their paper. Rin walked over to the paper and took out the job section. They heard more footsteps coming down stairs meaning it was kagome. Sango grabbed her keys and walked out of the house, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshoumaru followed. But Miroku and Sesshoumaru got in Sesshoumaru's car.

Once they got to school things got worse. The whole group was split up. Ayame wasn't talking to, or hanging out with Kagome or Sango which means that Koga wasn't able to either. Sango wasn't talking to Kagome or Ayame, which meant Miroku couldn't either. Kagome wasn't talking to Ayame, Sango, or Rin, and Inuyasha loving her so much stuck with her even though she said not to so he wasn't communicating with the either. Rin couldn't talk to anyone but Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku. Rin had to face the fact that the whole group had been split. Not only the group of friends but the band was obviously no more.

Rin was looking through the job paper for a job obviously. Rin had gone through the whole thing and was starting to get frustrated. Then she came across this add that said 'LOOKING FOR SINGER FOR COFFEE HOUSE MUST BE 15 OR OLDER AND NO BANDS.' 'Well it looks like I wasn't going to be in a band anyway' she thought looking at how her friends were all walking to different cars.

"Hey sango could you take me to the coffee house downtown please," Rin asked sango as the got into the car.

"Sure why," Sango asked putting her keys in the ignition.

"I'm appling for a job there,"

"Why,"

"Cause without my parents that would mean that the other parents would have to pay more and I don't want to have to put that them," Rin answered.

"You're so thought full," Sango said suspisously, "And the fact that you would most likely have left over money for shopping has nothing to do with it,"

"Damn you figured out my plan," Rin said looking out the window not wanting to see sango's all knowing expression. Sango drove into the parking lot and parked the car.

"Hello how may I help you," the manager asked rin and sango.

"I was wondering if I could apply for the singing job," Rin asked holding up the newspaper add.

"Well are you 15 or older," The manager asked. Rin nodded and showed him her drivers licence. "Well can you sing," Rin nodded again. "Well go over their to the podium and sing something."

Rin walked over to the stage and thought of something to sing. She went over to the piano player and told him the song. The manager went over their and said, "attention every one this is audition number 12 tell me what you think," Rin walked to the microphone.

_**"Mine Again"**_

I remember when you used to be mine  
Way back when  
I was too naive to love you right  
But now if I only had the opportunity  
I would do anything  
Because my heart still believes

Chorus  
Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life

It's irrelevant to dwell on the past  
I'm accountable for what went bad  
And I mean that  
But I keep on praying for another chance  
Just to have you back  
Cause I've grown  
And I know how to be your everything

Chorus  
Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life

No, no it ain't over yet  
I just can't accept the possibility  
We weren't made for each other's arms  
I know you're my destiny  
We can't erase what was meant to be  
Part of you and part of me  
If we try one more time  
Maybe somehow we'll survive

Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Boy maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back to...  
Life  
Maybe you could be mine

Everyone snapped, Rin smiled and steped down from the stage and went over to the manager and asked "Did I get the job,"

"Yeah you got it," He said, Sango and Rin cheered. "You start tonight at 7 don't be late oh and you bring your own songs to sing go it," He said, Rin nodded an ran out of the coffee shop. Sango drove them home, and she saw kagome's and ayame's car there.

"You know I think I'm gonna go do some last minute grocrey shopping," Sango said. Rin nodded and got out of the car and started walking towards the house but she turned around.

"Hey would you come tonight," She asked, Sango nodded, then she waved and drove off. Rin walked into the house. And saw inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the couch watching a movie. Ayame and Koga were most likely in the basement watching t.v then. Rin walked up to her room and went in and layed on her pillow. 'I have to find a way to get everyone back together I mean it is all my fault' she thought to her self.

Rin suddenly sat up with an idea. She got up and ran to get her phone. She texted a message to everyone but sango, telling them to come to the coffee house at 7.

Everyone text back ok.

Rin was at the coffee house at 6:30 waiting for her friends to arive. One by one they all showed up. Rin smiled and greeted them. They all sat at defferent tables only Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango all sat at the same table. Inuyasha and Kagome sat together, and Ayame and Koga sat together.

"Introducing our new coffee house singer Rin," The manager said. Rin walked up on stage and sat on the stool.

"this song is for all my friends who are in the middle of an argument," rin said into the microphone.

_**Why do I feel so sad.**_

_Friends we've been for so long  
Now true colors are showing  
Makes me wanna cry, oh yes it does  
'Cause I had to say goodbye _

_By now I should know  
That in time things would change  
So it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad _

_How can I adjust  
To the way that things are going  
It's killing me slowly  
Oh, I just want it to be how it used to be _

_'Cause I wish that I could stay  
But in time things must change  
So it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad _

_You cannot hide the way you feel inside, I realize  
Your actions speak much louder than words  
So tell me why, oh _

_By now I should know that  
That in time things would change  
So it shouldn't be, it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad _

_By now I should know  
That in time things must change  
So it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad _

_By now, by now I should know  
That in time things must grow  
And I had to leave you behind  
So why do I feel so sad  
If it couldn't be that bad  
Tell me why _

_By now I should know  
That in time things would change  
So it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad_

"This next song is for my family that just died and my cousin Kagome." Rin said.

_**"Hurt"**_

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there  


Rin looked at kagome as to say this part for you._  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

"The next song is what I was feeling when I found out my parents had been murdered and now that my friends are fighting,"

_**"Note To God"**  
If I wrote a note to God  
I would speak whats in my soul  
I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away,  
For love to overflow  
If I wrote a note to God  
I'd pour my heart out on each page  
I'd ask for war to end  
For peace to mend this world  
I'd say, I'd say, I'd say  
_

_Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love cause love is over due  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help from you  
Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong  
On this road we're on  
_

_If I wrote a note to God  
I would say what on my mind  
I'd ask for wisdom to let compassion rule this world  
Until these times  
If I wrote a note to God  
I'd say please help us find our way  
End all the bitterness, put some tenderness in our hearts  
And I'd say, I'd say, I'd say  
_

_Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love cause love is over due  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help from you  
Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong  
On this road we're on  
No, no no no  
We can't do this on our own  
So  
_

_Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love cause love is over due  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help from you  
Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong  
On this road we're on  
If I wrote a note to God_

When Rin finished the last not everyone snapped. Miroku stood up and started clapping. Sango pulled him down and whispered in his ear.

"Oh," he said and started snapping. Rin walked off stage and went to the area where her friends were sitting.

"I'm so sorry for making you guys fight," rin said. Sango got up and walked over to Kagome. Kagome got up to defend her self. The guys were ready to get up and hold her back. Sango just hugged kagome. Then Ayame came over and hugged Sango and kagome. And rin joined in the hug.

"Aww, I love you guys," Miroku said wiping back fake tears and hugging Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku get off me," Sesshoumaru said trying to pry Miroku's arms off him.

"We love you too," Inuyasha and Koga said hugging Sesshoumaru and Miroku. The girls turned to look at the guys and started laughing. The guys all fell over causing the girls to laugh harder. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and helped him up. Ayame went over to Koga and kneeled down and gave him a hug and pulled him up. Sango held her hand out for Miroku and lifted him up. Rin helped Sesshoumaru. They all decided to go home. The guys again spent the night in the living room again


	10. Cadillac Hotel

The week had gone by fast after that night at the coffee house. The guys had spent the night all week but they still only slept in the living room. (They had brought a change of clothes so they didn't wear the same thing everyday). It classic morning the guys had just woke up and was searching the kitchen for something to eat. Sango, Rin, and Sesshoumaru were sitting at the kitchen table and Sesshoumaru and Sango were drinking coffee waiting for Kagome and Ayame to come down.

"HEY GUYS I'VE GOT THE PERFECT IDEA FOR THIS WHOLE YOU SPENDING THE NIGHT ALL THE TIME," Ayame yelled happily as she ran into the kitchen holding on to a paper.

"They go home and stop sleeping in our living room and eating our food," Sango said.

"Now why would we do that," Inuyasha joked sitting down at the table.

"Cause you guys joke around too much," Sango answered.

"Come on we don't joke around that much," Inuyasha said sounding offended.

"Hey guys look what I can do," Miroku said balancing 10 boxes of cereal on his head, and Koga was putting another one on.

"Well he just proved my point," Sango said going back to her coffee. Rin giggled, and continued sipping her orange juice.

"Guys I was about to say my idea," Ayame whined. Koga left Miroku to put more cereal boxes on his head. He walked over to Ayame and gave her a kiss.

"What's your idea," He said.

"This," Ayame said going over to the table and slamming a for sale flyer. Koga leaned on the table

"Don't they already have a house," Sango said looking at the paper "And isn't this one just a little to big for them,"

"No I think we should all get a home together," Ayame said causing Sango and Sesshoumaru to choke on their coffee, Inuyasha to choke on his cereal, Koga to loose his balance and fell, and made rin spit out her orange juice all over a falling Koga. Rin covered her mouth and started patted Inuyasha who was still choking on the back.

"You're kidding right," Sango said looking at Ayame. Sesshoumaru was watching rin hitting Inuyasha on the back to help him swallow.

"Why not," Ayame asked trying to look like a sad wolf cub.

"She doesn't like us," they heard Koga's voice say. Rin still patting Inuyasha's back looked around to see where the voice had come from. Rin looked under the table and saw Koga laying on the floor.

"How did you get down there," Rin asked him.

"I fell," he answered. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha are you okay," Rin asked still patting his back. Inuyasha shook his head as he kept coughing. Rin stood up and walked over to the cupboard. Inuyasha started waving his hands around and looked like he was saying 'why did you stop I could die here,' Rin got at glass and filled it with water. She brought it to him and started patting his back as he swallowed the water, "Any way I think it's an interesting idea, "Rin said trying to sound supportive.

"Well see the house has 10 different rooms," Ayame started. Koga started counting heads.

"But that would leave 2 guest rooms," Koga said from the ground.

"Very good Koga," Rin said sarcastically causing Inuyasha to laugh and choke at the same time. Kagome came into the room.

"Inuyasha whats wrong with you," Kagome asked. Inuyasha was clutching his throat still coughing.

"He's saying that he's choking on his cereal," Rin said still hitting Inuyasha's back, she looked at him "Isn't that right," She said talking to him like he was a baby. He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist as she was patting his back. Rin giggled.

"Whatever," Kagome said sitting down next to Sesshoumaru, and pouring a glass of orange juice. "So whats going on," Kagome asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Ayame thinks the guys and us should all move in together," Sango said. Kagome spit her orange juice out all over Koga as he was getting up off the floor.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Koga," Kagome said getting a napkin and handing it to koga.

"Yup you and rin are related," He said whipping his face. Ayame helped him up.

"So what do you guys think," Ayame asked everyone.

"I like the Idea," Kagome said.

"Yeah and to think Ayame thought of it out of all people," Rin said. Ayame glared at her.

"Yeah it'll be really great to live with the guys," Sango cheered sarcastically.

"Hey whats wrong with the guys," Ayame asked. Then everyone heard a loud crash. They turned to see Miroku on the floor with cereal boxes all over him.

"That," Sango simply turning around to look Ayame.

"Great Miroku you've proved her point again," Inuyasha complained after rin hit him really hard on the back causing him to spit up what he was choking on. Inuyasha was still holding onto Rin.

"Inuyasha," Rin whispered.

"Huh," Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"You can let go of me now," Rin said. Inuyasha let go of her and sat up.

"Guys are we going to decide whether or not we're moving," Ayame asked.

"Let's take a vote," Kagome perked up. Everyone groaned. "What"

"You always make us vote," Ayame whined leaning her head on Koga's shoulder.

"Do you have a better idea," Kagome asked. They shook their heads "Alright all for moving 7 and for not moving 1, okay sango you've been outvoted we're moving,"

"Well I know how to get more votes," Sango said. They looked at her. "Let's ask our parents if we can move in with 4 hormonal teenage boys,"

"Not a problem, I already asked," Ayame bragged. Sango put her head down in defeat. Everyone celebrated.

"Oh my god school started 45minutes ago," Sango said looking at the clock.

"That doesn't matter cause were moving to day," Ayame said happily "I knew Kagome would make us vote and the guys would vote yes and I would vote yes so I had some of my friends pack the guys things in boxes, so all we have to do is pack us girls stuff in boxes and we'll be ready for the moving truck tonight and we'll be settled in,"

"Ayame have you run this whole Idea by anyone," Rin asked.

"Yeah me and my wolf friends talked it over," She answered sounding proud of herself. "Okay so who has time for school when we have to get everything packed by 6 and not to be rude but we are junk a holics,"

"Ayame's right were going to need to split up into teams first were each going to attack our rooms and boy stop where you are you're going to help us," Sango said taking charge. Everyone lined up like an army. "Sesshoumaru you will help Rin with her room, Ayame is most likely done, Inuyasha and Ayame you'll help Kagome, and Miroku and Koga will help me. Got it okay now every one to their stations go, go, go,"

"Packing," Everyone yelled. Everyone ran upstairs but then split up and went into the rooms. They all walked out of the rooms, looked at each other and yelled, "Boxes" and charged down stairs to get the boxes. Then they ran upstairs and got to work.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on Rin's bed going through a pile of clothes trying to organize them. (Rin gave him that job). Rin was in the bathroom putting all her beauty supplies in a box and throwing out anything she didn't want.

"Hey rin how come you never wear this," came Sesshoumaru's voice from the other room. Rin walked in to find him holding her skimpiest bikini.

"Sesshoumaru give that to me," Rin said walking over to him trying to snatch it from his hands. He leaned back wards to keep it out of rin's reach. She tried to lean to get it. She leaned far enough to make them fall backwards on the bed. Rin was laying on top of Sesshoumaru trying to reach the bikini.

"You forgot to say please," He said grabbing the backs of her knees and getting up. Sesshoumaru had thrown rin over his back and turned around. Rin kept squirming and laughing, causing them to fall on the bed only this time Sesshoumaru was on top.

"Hah got it," She said as she grabbed the bikini from his hand. She looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. There was little space between rin and Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru closed the gap. What was supposed to be a simple kiss turned into a passionate one? Sesshoumaru's hand traveled down to her thy. Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Hey guys I just wanted to know if you had any extra…," Miroku started walking into Rin's room and seeing the two. He ran down the hall yelling. "OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT RIN AND SESSHOUMARU ARE DOING," Sesshoumaru got off rin. Rin ran to the bathroom with the bikini in her hand, and stat down where she was. She heard foot steps coming down the hall. Sesshoumaru came into the bathroom and leaned on the sink as to make it look like they were just standing around talking as they packed. The others walked in and saw them talking like nothing was going on.

"Miroku their not doing anything but packing," Koga said.

"But… they… and… then… the… bed…," Miroku stuttered.

"Come on Miroku we've been packing this whole time," Rin said. Trying to look convincing. The others shrugged it off and walked away. Sesshoumaru looked to see if they left the room. Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and picked her up.

"You were a very convincing my dear," He said.

"Well i guess I'm just talented like that," She said leaning down kissing him. Sesshoumaru sat down on the edge of the bathtub, but they slipped back wards so Sesshoumaru was sitting in the bathtub and rin was on top of him.

"So about those boxes…," Miroku started walking in on them again. He turned and ran down the hall screaming, "THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN," Rin got out of the tub and ran to her bed and put the front part of her body under it leaving her butt up in the air. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Rin the bed's not hiding that big butt of yours," he said. The others came running in and saw rin with her ass in the air. Rin tried to think of something quick. She looked around under her bed, and saw one of her favorite shoes.

"Sesshoumaru are you sure that the shoes are under hear," Rin said from under the bed. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru and patted him on the back.

"You're a good man Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said looking down at rin's ass with his head tilted and his hand on his chin. Koga and Miroku joined him and all the guys just stood there and stared at rin's ass.

"Miroku you dragged us in here to stare at rin's ass," Sango said rolling her eyes.

"And he's a very good person for doing that," Koga commented. Sesshoumaru was trying so hard not to laugh. Rin was under the bed blushing like crazy knowing the guys were staring at her ass.

"Don't any one of you touch me Miroku," She said just as Miroku started getting closer.

"I think she's got eyes in her ass," Miroku whispered.

"I heard that Miroku," she said.

"And she's got ears in her ass too," he whispered

"Don't' worry rin the view is very nice from where were standing," Inuyasha said.

"Do you have any respect for the fact that she's my girl friend," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not when she's in that position," Koga said. All the guys laughed.

"Okay guys now back to work," The three other girls said. Kagome went to Inuyasha grabbed his ear and pulled him away. Sango went over to Miroku grabbed his check and dragged him away. And Ayame went and took Koga by the nose and dragged him away. The girls let go when they reached the hall.

"I am going to enjoy living with the girls now," Inuyasha said down the hall the guys agreed and went back to work. Rin climbed out from under the bed and leaned against it blushing like crazy.

"Now where were we," Sesshoumaru said walking over to Rin. Rin quickly got up.

"Oh no you don't not after you let them stand there and stare at my butt," Rin said walking over to the bathroom, "Now get back to work,"

Everyone was stretched out over all the boxes in the living room. Inuyasha and Miroku were pilling the boxes to look like arm chairs. Koga was flirting with Ayame. Sango and Kagome were talking about what they missed at school. Sesshoumaru was sitting on a chair with rin in his lap and he was threatening to drop her, and every once in a while would dip her, and she would grab hold of his neck. He pulled her in and kissed her.

"Come on guys stop showing you affection for each other," Koga said trying to sound intelligent.

"Says the guy who's over there flirting," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey she's my girlfriend I'm allowed," koga said pulling Ayame into him.

"Yeah and rin is mine," Sesshoumaru said he looked at rin "isn't that right big buns," He said talking to her like she was a baby, "That's right honey," She said the same way back. They acted like they were nuzzling each others nose. Then they started laughing. They heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it," rin said walking towards the door. Sesshoumaru got up.

"No I'll get it," he said walking past her. She walked faster trying to pass Sesshoumaru. He looked at her and smirked. "Give it up...Hey," He said as rin started running towards the door. She got to the door, but Sesshoumaru pushed her out of the way, and opened the door and opened his mouth to talk.

"Hi how may I help you," rin said hoping on sesshoumaru's back.

"Movers," The man said looking at the pair. Sesshoumaru stepped aside to let him in.

Sesshoumaru bent forward causing rin to roll forward. He caught her bridal style, and put her down. She hit him on his shoulder, and ran off before he could do anything.

At around 6:30 rin looked at her watch. "Holy crap I'm gonna be late," She said running to get her purse, and then running out of the house. Rin ran into the coffee house. "Sorry I'm late," She said as she rushed to the stage.

At around 9 Rin was going back on stage to perform her last songs of the day. Sesshoumaru walked in just in time.

_**Cadillac Hotel Lyrics**  
Might see us a cute surfer boy somewhere out there  
That'd be nice_

Crazy man's preachin' in the street in the mornin'  
Sayin' white man's corrupted the world  
And Jesus ain't comin'  
The seagulls are laughin' and I finish my coffee  
In a little café on the corner of Rose and Dudley  
The sand falls from my hand as I pick up my guitar  
I lay out a blanket - kiss the sun as I sing  
Words from my heart...  
Then you make your way to the place where I am and I'm like hey  
Won't you come listen to me play?

I wanna see the sun rise on the roof of the Ca-ca-Cadillac Hotel  
I wanna spend the whole night under the stars  
Singing to you until...  
I melt in your lips, taste your sweet kiss of candy caramel  
I wanna see the sun rise on the roof of the Cadillac Hotel with you

The evening sun falls in to the ocean over  
Malibu skies  
And I can't help but drown in the blue of your emerald eyes  
You smile and say hey baby - won't you come up to my room  
And I'm like...  
Just come with me I know a place with a better view

I wanna see the sun rise on the roof of the Ca-ca-Cadillac Hotel  
I wanna spend the whole night under the stars  
Singing to you until...  
I melt in your lips, taste your sweet kiss of candy caramel  
I wanna see the sun rise on the roof of the Cadillac Hotel with you

The moon lights your face in the dark of the night  
I pull you in with my sweet lullaby  
The city is sleeping, I'm melting inside...  
La la la la la la la

I wanna see the sun rise on the roof of the Ca-ca-Cadillac Hotel  
I wanna spend the whole night under the stars  
Singing to you until...  
I melt in your lips, taste your sweet kiss of candy caramel

_**"Journey To The Past"**_

Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back  
Now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams  
Just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past

Heart don't fail me now!  
Courage don't desert me!

Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...

One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where  
This road may go-  
Back to who i was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still  
Needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let, this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home...  
At last!  
At Last!

Rin walked off the stage and went over to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey what are you doing here," Rin asked giving him a hug and a kiss.

"We finished unpacking at the new house meaning you officially have a new home," Sesshoumaru said.

"So"

"So do you know how to get there," Sesshoumaru asked, "I didn't think so, you're going to drive your car but you'll be following mine,"

She nodded and walked over to her car. She followed Sesshoumaru to their new home. It was 2x the size of their old one. When she parked her car and got out. She walked with Sesshoumaru into the new house. She looked around the living room. Sesshoumaru came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing," Rin asked.

"I've got a surprise," He said leading her up the stairs and to a door. He uncovered her eyes, "This is your new room,"

Rin opened the door and looked around in awe. The walls were painted purple and the floor had blue carpeting. Her bed had sheets that matched the walls. Everything was beautiful. She turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Did you do this?"

He nodded. She smiled and hugged him. Sesshoumaru told her good night. She turned to go in her room.

"Hey rin," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah," She said turning to look at him.

"That last song you sang today," He started.

"Yes," she asked.

"Well it really, it had, I liked it out of most the songs I've heard you sing," Sesshoumaru said looking away blushing. Rin walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss her. They started walking backwards towards the bed. They stopped kissing long enough to close the door.


	11. My baby

Rin opened her eyes and looked around her new room. Then she looked next to her and saw Sesshoumaru. Asleep next to her. Rin was about to get out of bed when she looked and saw that she didn't have any clothes on. She sighed and grabbed sesshoumaru's shirt off the ground and put it on. She got up walked over to her bathroom. She closed the door and took off sesshoumaru's shirt and threw it out of the bathroom. When rin finished her shower she walked out into her room to find Sesshoumaru sitting on the end of the bed full dressed staring at something on the wall. Rin went over and sat next to him, and looked up to see what he was staring at. It was the sword that her older brother had given her in his will.

"Why did he give it to you," Sesshoumaru finally spoke up.

"Well our relationship growing up was him teaching me to fight, and he told me the last time I trained with him that I was better than him and that if he should ever die I would get it," She explained. She got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going," Sesshoumaru asked following her.

"I'm hungry I haven't eaten since around 4 yesterday," She said holding her stomach.

"Well my lady lets get you something to eat," he said picking her up bridal style, and carrying her down stairs to the kitchen.

When they entered they found Ayame chasing Koga around. Sango was sitting at the table with kagome and Inuyasha. And Miroku was balancing spoons on his face. Rin sat down next to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat next to her.

"Why is she casing him," rin asked kagome.

"He insulted her," Inuyasha said.

"Um excuse me but I think she was talking to me," Kagome said hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her and evil look. Kagome got up and started running with Inuyasha chasing her.

Inuyasha cased kagome up stairs and around their rooms until he finally caught her. He pinned her to the wall. Kagome was laughing like crazy. And so was he.

"Now what do you say," Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry," Kagome said.

"Sorry what,"

"Sorry nothin," She said kissing him.

Ayame was still chasing koga till they got to the basement. Then she pounced on him and the fell to the ground. Koga was on his stomach on the floor while Ayame was sitting on his back.

"Now what cant I do," Ayame said triumphantly

"Take a little criticism," Koga mumbled and got up holding Ayame. He walked back up the stairs with Ayame on his back. The some one jumped out and scared him causing him to drop Ayame.

"Miroku don't do that," Koga said walking away. Forgetting about Ayame.

"KOGA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME," Ayame screamed. Koga turned around quickly and ran to help her up. She glared at him and stomped off.

"Well I have to get going a lot to do today," Rin said getting up.

"Where are you going," Sango asked looking up from looking at Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen

"Christmas shopping, it is next week you know," Rin said grabbing her car keys.

"Cool can I come," Kagome asked.

"No you cant," Inuyasha said before rin could say anything.

"And why cant I," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with her hands on her hips.

"Cause me and the guys are going aren't we guys," Inuyasha said,

"Yeah," Miroku and Koga cheered. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yeah right," Kagome said.

"Aren't we going rin," Inuyasha asked. Rin just stood there with her mouth open, "I call shot gun," Inuyasha yelled running out of the house.

"That's not fair," Koga and Miroku yelled running after them Sesshoumaru walked after them. Rin was still standing in the same spot still trying to figure out what just happened. Sesshoumaru came back inside.

"Come on big buns, you have to baby sit your friends boyfriends," Sesshoumaru said putting his hands on her shoulders turning her around, and walking her towards the car.

"Good luck," The three girls said at the same time and giggled.

"You guys owe me so much," Rin said. She walked with Sesshoumaru outside and found the guys all trying to fit in the passenger seat of her car, "What are you doing,"

"We decided that we all were going to sit in the front," Miroku answered. Rin rolled her eyes.

"And how is Sesshoumaru going to fit," Rin said. They looked at each other.

"Well we didn't think about that," Koga answered. Rin nodded as to say that's what I thought.

"That's what I figured," Rin said. "Unlucky for you only one is sitting in the front and that's Sesshoumaru,"

"See I told you we shouldn't have tried this," Koga said to Miroku realizing that they were stuck. Rin rolled her eyes and walked over to them and gave Inuyasha (Who was on the bottom) a good tug and they all fell out of the car.

"How in the world do you get stuck in a corvette, it doesn't have atop," Rin complained.

"Well I think that we should take a vote on who sits in the front," Inuyasha said sounding like kagome.

"You hang out too much with kagome but if you insist," rin said staring at the three nodding boys, "All for Inuyasha," Inuyasha raised his hand. "One, All for Miroku," Miroku raised his hand. "One again all for Koga," Koga raised his hand, "One again, Now all for Sesshoumaru," Rin and Sesshoumaru raised their hands "Well looks like Sesshoumaru's in the front,"

"What about you," Inuyasha said.

"What about me,"

"Well aren't you going to ask who wanted you in the front," Inuyasha said. Rin walked up to him.

"I'm driving," She said holding her car keys in his face and walking past him, "Besides what would the guys at school think if they saw you riding in a purple corvette,"

"Hey do you think we could put the hood up," Inuyasha said thinking about it.

"No now get in or I'm leaving you," Rin said getting in her car. The guys were looking at her with an expression that said 'who do you think you're yelling at'

She looked at them and saw the expressions and yelled; "NOW" The guys quickly got in the car.

"Rin you drive like a girl who got her license a couple months ago," Inuyasha complained hitting his head on the back of Sesshoumaru's chair.

"Yeah and you drive like an ass hole but there's nothing we can do about it," She responded. Miroku and Koga laughed at Inuyasha.

"Rin we've been to three different stores and stayed at each one like and hour," Inuyasha complained.

"Yeah and,"

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha whined.

"Oh my god I'm actually babysitting you aren't I," Rin asked him. "Fine well stop by a drive through but if you get any food in my car I will kill you,"

They ordered their food and Rin parked the car while they ate. Rin turned and leaned on the steering wheel facing the boys.

"Why couldn't we just go in," Miroku asked.

"First of all I wouldn't be caught dead with you misbehaving boys, second this is sonic there is no inside," rin said taking one of Sesshoumaru's French fries.

"So where are we going next," Koga said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," She said hitting his hand, "We're going to the mall," The guys all cheered with their mouths full. "What did I just say," She said slapping all of them on the hand. "Honestly I don't know why I put up with them,"

"You're doing a wonderful job big buns," Sesshoumaru said leaning over and kissing her.

"Stop that," Inuyasha said from the back seat.

"I think we should have given them up a birth," Rin said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Yeah but then we wouldn't have the wonders of parenthood," He joked. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, but Inuyasha put his face in the way causing rin and Sesshoumaru to kiss his checks. Sesshoumaru and rin jerked away and started spiting. Rin turned back around and started the car up, and driving to the mall. Koga leaned forward and turned the radio on. But the Cd player turned on and started playing the Cd that was in it. Which was a Cd that rin recorded.

_don't get me started _

_it's getting kinda crowded in here _

_back up off me, im feeling like im suffocated _

_now here's my problem _

_i'm not gonna be your chick on the side _

_forget about it _

_u know damn well it wouldn't be right _

"Hey this person sounds like you rin," Inuyasha said. Rin rolled her eyes. Koga whispered in his ear that it was.

_Chorus_

_I dunno wat u been thinkin bout me _

_did u think this was gonna be that easy? _

_hell no,u must be going crazy! _

_(noo-o-oo)Why don't you get outta my life, _

_get outta my sight, _

_get off oh my back... _

_why dont u go back to ur world... _

_go back to ur girl... _

_i think u owe her... _

_i know wats going on _

_i wont be second to none(noo) _

_back up, cuz u crowdin my space.. _

_u need to get outta my face _

_-end chorus- _

_let's be honest _

_im not the type of chick that u use.. _

_and if u want it, _

_if u want it _

_ull have to choose _

_ive been thru this _

_i ve been cheated on.. _

_i know how it feels _

_would i know that u wouldnt do the same to me _

_(Chorus: _

_I dunno wat u been thinkin bout me _

_did u think this was gonna be that easy? _

_hell no, u must be going crazy! _

_(noo-o-oo)Why don't you get outta my life, _

_get outta my sight, _

_get off oh my back... _

_why dont u go back to ur world... _

_go back to ur girl... _

_i think u owe her... _

_i know wats going on _

_i wont be second to none(ohh noooo) _

_back up, cuz u crowdin my space.. _

_u need to get outta my face _

_they say u cant have ur cake and eat it too.. _

_tell me wats the meaning... _

_wats the sense of me having cake if i can't eat it _

_cheaters never win, my friend, u like creepin' _

_but hate when ure girl starts cheatin _

_imagine if u came home to ur wife, _

_opened ur door and locked it, _

_then u found rkelly hiding in ur closet _

_i knew u would start cheatin, before u even stopped it _

_im like when u double ur money, im a profit.. _

_albert einstein was smart, but im sum wiser... _

_im a ladies man, ur man is a womanizer _

_u gotta fite for love, can u make a fist _

_since ur name is genie, can i make a wish? (yeaahh) _

_no minor set backs, every move major _

_grown folk behavior, jus do me one favour... _

_he put u on the side; let me be ur saviour... _

_crowded... _

"Who's the guy that was rapping," Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"It was my brother," She answered.

_Chorus: _

_I dunno wat u been thinkin bout me _

_did u think this was gonna be that easy? _

_hell no, u must be going crazy! _

_(noo-o-oo)Why don't you get outta my life? _

_get outta my sight, _

_get off oh my back... _

_why dont u go back to ur world... _

_go back to ur girl... _

_i think u owe her... _

_i know wats going on _

_i won't be second to none (ohh noooo) _

_back up, cuz u crowdin my space... _

_u need to get outta my face…. _

_get outta my life, _

_get outta my sight, _

_get off oh my back... _

_cuz ure crowin my space…_

Rin turned it to the radio.

"That's right were down at the town mall looking for someone to win out contest of 1,000 dollar shopping spree" The announcer on the radio said. "But we haven't had any luck oh wait here is a young girl, Ma'am whats your name,"

"The name is Kikyo," "And what will be the 2 songs you are going to be singing," "My favorite song sometimes by Brittany spears," Kikyo started singing as they parked the car and surprise she was good. "Rin you could win if you run," They started running to the food court where the announcer had said he was.

When they got there they were about to crown Kikyo the winner.

"Wait," Inuyasha yelled. Everyone looked back at him as he was walking towards the radio guy.

"Sorry but we're done Kikyo here is the best singer in the mall,"

"Not anymore," said a voice in the audience. Everyone looked to see who said that and they all saw Rin walking over to where Inuyasha was standing, "Hi my name is Rin Higurashi and I would like to try out,"

"It's too late brat I was crowned the winner," Kikyo said. Rin got in front of her. Kikyo looked into rin's eyes to see if there was any sense of fear or doubt, but to her surprise there wasn't.

"Then you wouldn't mind trying to keep that title," Rin said coldly.

"Um sir is this girl your sister," the radio guy asked Inuyasha referring to rin.

"No,"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No,"

"Then why are you here," He said challenging inuyasha.

"She's my brother Sesshoumaru's girlfriend," Inuyasha said pointing to Sesshoumaru who had just emerged from the audience with Miroku and Koga.

"Oh," he said looking at Sesshoumaru. "okay girl you can try out do you have your two songs," She nodded. "Well go tell the dj," She walked over there and whispered them into the Dj's ear. She walked to the center of the room with microphone that the dj gave her, and waited for the music to start.

_**My Baby **  
Lights are turn down way down low  
Get on the floor now here we go  
Move a little closer rock my body  
Feelin' kinda hot but don't get naughty  
_

She started dancing around.

_  
My baby, turn me on  
My baby, turn me on  
Give me what I want - want what I want  
You know what I want - I want it baby  
Give me what I want - want what I want  
You know what I want  
Dance with me baby  
My, My baby, turn me on_

Crank the noise up way up high  
I could dance to this all night  
Don't stop baby, don't you leave  
Cause I can feel you feelin' me

My baby, turn me on  
My, My baby, turn me on  
Give me what I want - want what I want  
You know what I want - I want it baby  
Give me what I want - want what I want  
You know what I want  
Dance with me baby  
My, My baby, turn me on

My baby, turn me on  
My baby, turn me on  
Give me what I want - want what I want  
You know what I want - I want it baby  
Give me what I want - want what I want  
You know what I want  
Dance with me baby

Rin walked back to the middle and sat in a stool that someone brought her.

_**Looking through your eyes (**the LeAnn rimes version)_

_Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes_

I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Chorus:  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes

(Chorus)  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever

(Chorus)

_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes_

"Well we have a new winner," The radio guy announced holding rin's hand in the air. He gave rin her money and bided her goodbye and left. Sesshoumaru came over to her and gave her a kiss. Rin spent most of the money on presents and was dead tired.

"Hey," Rin said walking in the house carrying Victoria secret bags. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome were sitting in the living room watching a movie. The guys were carrying in all the other bags.

"Hey rin we heard you on the radio you were wonderful," Kagome said. Rin collapsed on the couch next to her.

"Never leave me with those boys again," Rin said.

"Were they really that bad," sango asked. Rin looked at her.

"It was worse than you think," Rin said.

"Did you get stuff from Victoria secret," kagome asked looking at the bags.

"No I went into the store to and asked for the bags," rin whispered.

"Why," they asked her.

"I put the guys presents in the bag so they wouldn't catch on," rin said.

"catch on to what," Ayame asked.

"Catch on to the fact that I had told them I was in Victoria secret but I was really at a different store for a long time finding them things. They finally went into Victoria secret in search for me and caught me just as I got the presents in the bag, So they thought that I was in there the whole time. I mean if I had come out with nothing they would have suspected something," Rin said. The girls high fived her.

"But weren't the guys curious on what you got," Sango asked.

"Of course they were, I told them that it was for you and that they would see the items eventually," Rin said quickly getting up and running away. She walked into her room and found all the bags all over her bed. She sighed and put them in her oversized closet and went over to her bed and fell asleep. 'I will never baby-sit them again' was her final thought then she fell asleep. _  
_


	12. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating right now but I have writers block but there will be future chapters.**


	13. the life

"Please rin," Ayame begged. Rin rolled her eyes.

"But I had them yesterday," Rin complained. The girls wanted to go Christmas shopping. This meant that she would be stuck babysitting the guys again.

"That's why you have to stay home," Kagome said.

"We need to do our Christmas shopping and you're already done," Sango said patting rin on the back.

"Fine," Rin said in defeat, the three girls cheered. "But you guys have to get me somethin good,"

The three girls ran out of the house. The guys came downstairs. Rin went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. After a while Sesshoumaru came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"What are you making," He asked trying to look over rin's shoulders.

"It's a surprise now go get the other babies and we'll start eating," rin said blocking the food from sight.

"Okay I'll go get them," Sesshoumaru said turning around, Rin turned towards the food. "Not before I see what you're making," He said turning around fast and picking rin up and put her behind him.

"Hey that's not fair," Rin said hitting sesshoumaru's arm.

"How's it not fair," He said turning around chewing on the sausage.

"Go get the boys," Rin said pushing him out of her way.

"Yes dear," He said kissing her on the neck. Rin grabbed his face.

"Go," She said letting go of his face. Sesshoumaru left the kitchen. Rin walked over to the cupboard and got out some plates and cups, and put the food on the plates then put them on the table. The guys walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey rin where's the drink," Inuyasha complained. Rin turned around staring at inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother in self pity. Miroku and Koga looked at their food as to say that they had nothing to do with this.

"Listen here little boy I made you breakfast and I didn't even have to so if I were you I would get my own damn drink," She said pointing the spatula at him. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Sesshoumaru interrupted him.

"Listen to your mother inuyasha and get your own damn drink," Sesshoumaru said looking at rin trying not to laugh. Inuyasha got up and went to the fridge. Sesshoumaru got up to and walked over to rin, "You're brilliant," he whispered kissing her on the cheek and guiding her to the seat next to him at the table. Rin looked at Miroku and Koga who were staring at their cups.

"O my god," She said getting up, picking up their cups, going over to the counter and went to get the Orange juice. She poured them each a glass and got Sesshoumaru some coffee. She handed the guys their drinks, and sat down and started eating her food. Then the phone rang. Rin started getting up but Sesshoumaru gave her a look that said to sit back down. Sesshoumaru got up and answered the phone.

"Hey rin," Sesshoumaru said. Rin turned around. Sesshoumaru started pointing to the phone. Rin mouthed the words who is it. Sesshoumaru shrugged. Rin sighed and got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," Rin said into the phone.

"Hi is this rin," Came a woman's voice.

"Yes it is,"

"Hi my name is Carmen and were you the one singing yesterday," She asked

"Yeah that was me,"

"Well you have some real talent,"

"Thank you,"

"Well anyway the radio station said that I should call you,"

"Why,"

"Well we wanted to know if you would like a singing contract,"

"Of course,"

"Great we were going to start out with you in the studio recording songs for your cd,"

"That sounds okay,"

"Yeah do you write songs?"

"Yeah I have a notebook full,"

"Great we are going to send someone over to pick it up to decide which songs you will have on your cd,"

"Okay what time,"

"Around noon,"

"Okay that sounds good,"

"It was nice talking to you rin and I cant wait for the chance to work with you. Cause you seem more level headed than the singers I've tried to produce,"

"Thank you, Well I have to go, inuyasha stop throwing that food, sorry about that im babysitting,"

"Oh are they your baby brothers and sisters,"

"No their my 3 friends boyfriends,"

"Ha, good luck,"

"Thank you bye," Rin said and then hung up the phone. Rin walked back to the kitchen table smiling.

"Well," Inuyasha said. Rin looked up.

"Well what,"

"Well who was it,"

"A record producer that wants to give me a singing contract," She said.

"You're kidding,"

"Nope their sending over someone at noon to pick up my notebook full of songs I wrote,"

"Congratulations," Inuyasha said standing up "And I think we should celebrate with more orange juice," He stated, "Rin would you be so kind,"

"Inuyasha I'm about to pound you with an inch of your life you big…," Rin said getting up, But Sesshoumaru threw her over his back and walked out of the kitchen with her screaming. Miroku and Koga got up and walked over to inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you have a lot to learn about women," Miroku said.

"Aint that the truth," Koga said as him and Miroku walked out of the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru carried rin upstairs and into her room. Then he put her down softly and kissed her. Rin pulled away and gave him a hug and told him to leave. When he left rin ran to the trunk at the end of her bed. She rummaged through it for a couple of minutes before finding her notebook. She looked through it.

"Wow most of these songs are from when I was in my depression stage," rin said to herself. She closed the note book and headed down stairs. She found the guys all sitting around and watching a movie. Rin sat next to Sesshoumaru and leaned on his shoulder.

The movie ended right at noon. They were deciding which movie they wanted to watch next when they heard the door bell rang. Rin got up and walked towards the door followed by Sesshoumaru. Rin opened the door and saw a boy that was about 5'6 and had blond hair and blue eyes. Basically he was cute.

"Hello can I help you," Rin asked.

"Yeah is there a Rin Higurashi here," He asked.

"That's me," She said.

"Wow you're hot," The boy said looking up and down. Rin heard Sesshoumaru growl.

"How may we help you," Sesshoumaru asked hugging rin close to him.

"Well actually I came here for rin not you," the boy said.

"Excuse me," Sesshoumaru said standing tall in front of the boy and pulling rin behind him.

"Sesshoumaru leave him alone," Rin said. Sesshoumaru stepped back and gave rin a kiss on the lips.

"What do you need," Rin said sweetly.

"I came to pick up your lyrics," He said trying not to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh right come in," She said walking over to the couch where the guys were arguing over a movie. "Stop it we're going to watch pirates of the Caribbean ok," Rin said.

"That sounds good," The guys said looking at each other. "Who's that," inuyasha asked.

"He's here to pick up my lyrics," She said walking over to the door. The boy was looking around the room in awe. "Here you go,"

"Hey do you live her alone with those guys," He asked.

"Oh no their girlfriends live here to they just went to do some last minute shopping,"

"Oh okay well that's all," He said walking out the door. He turned back around, stepped back in the house, and grabbed rin's hand and kissed it, "It was a pleasure meeting you beautiful girl,"

"That's it out," Sesshoumaru said pushing the guy out of the door and slamming the door. He turned to Rin, but was caught of guard when she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"What did we say about showing signs of affection in front of us," Miroku said with inuyasha making gagging noises. Rin and Sesshoumaru walked back to the couch to watch the movie.

The girls got home at around 6. They entered with tons of bags and boxes and went upstairs. When they came down stairs they looked around the room and saw that rin was missing.

"Hey where's rin," Sango asked sitting on the couch.

"She's on the phone quitting her job," Miroku said eating popcorn.

"What in the world would possess her to do that how are we going to pay bills or anything if she quits her job im gonna go in there and…," Sango started.

"Sango shut up," Inuyasha said still looking at the movie. Inuyasha told sango why rin was quitting her job.

Rin walked in the room and was tackled by sango.

"Oh Congratulations Rin," She said.

"I see Inuyasha told you,"

"How do you know it was me?"

"Because you've been the only one plucking my nerves today," Rin said. She heard a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to the door to answer it.

"Can I help you," Sesshoumaru asked trying to sound polite. Ayame walked over to the door.

"Are you rin omgod you're so pretty," The woman said to Ayame coming in the house and handing Sesshoumaru her coat. Rin got up and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Um I'm not Rin," Ayame said. The woman looked at her. Ayame pointed to rin who was giving Sesshoumaru a peck on the lips. Sesshoumaru had put an arm around her shoulders and Rin rested her head on his shoulders. "That's Rin," Ayame said still pointing to her

"Thank god you're so much better," The woman said pulling rin away from Sesshoumaru and in for a hug.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you," Rin said.

"Oh I'm Carmen," She said.

"Oh hi it's nice meeting you," Rin said.

"You have a beautiful speaking voice too," Carmen said circling rin, "Well this is going to be the easiest thing next to making toast,"

"What's going to be easy," Rin said as the others joined them. Koga wrapped his arm around Ayame. Inuyasha gave kagome a kiss on the cheek, and Miroku grabbed Sango's ass. Sango slapped him.

"Oh well turning you into a star," She answered. "All we really have to do is give you a tour and make a cd. I mean you have the look and the personality,"

"What do you mean by personality," Rin asked.

"I mean just from talking to you on the phone I realized that you're very polite, you're what this industry calls loveable. You're the type that no matter who you meat everyone is going to love you," Carmen said. Carmen looked at Sesshoumaru and started circling him. "Hmm, very cute he'll be perfect,"

"Perfect," Rin said holding on to Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru jerked his arm back and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Perfect for what,"

"Well perfect to be you're boyfriend, fans will love seeing you with him," She said looking at the pair, "You two are almost to perfect for words,"

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Now for your friends if their going to be hanging out with you then we're going to have to see what their like," She said circling rin's friends. "Well the girls are pretty and the guys are good looking, but I would still say that you and your boyfriend are the hottest out of all of you. Which is the way it should be, by the way what is your boyfriend's name?"

"Sesshoumaru," Rin answered. Carmen made a funny face.

"Sesshoumaru I guess that's a good name," Carmen said thinking about it, "How about we call you Lars,"

"Rin and Lars," Inuyasha said everyone bursted out laughing.

"Sure why not," Carmen asked, Sesshoumaru glared at her, "Sesshoumaru is fine, Anyways rin how about we go and sit down and talk about your album."

They all walked over to the couches. Rin just noticed that Carmen was carrying rin's notebook. They sat down and Carmen sat across from Rin. She set the notebook on the coffee table. Rin noticed pieces of paper sticking out of it.

"Well rin the pieces of paper are marking the songs that I think should be on your album," Carmen said. Rin picked up the note book and looked at them.

"No we can't use these," Rin said looking at them. "These songs are were either written during a depression stage that I was going through, or the others were written thinking that no one would ever hear them,"

"That's why I like them you seem to put a lot of work putting those strong of emotions into a song. Their what a teenage girl going through tough times can listen to and relate," Carmen said. "Also I want you and Sesshoumaru to write a duet together to be on the album as well," Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at her, then each other and nodded. "Great now that we have that settled well send a car to pick you and your friends up tomorrow to start recording," She said getting up and walking to the door.

When she left everyone continued to watch their movies. Rin got up after the movie and went up stairs to go to bed.

"Night Rin," sango said putting in another movie. The others said the same.

"Goodnight everyone, night Lars," Rin said everyone started laughing again. Rin looked at the songs the woman wanted her to use. 'Well maybe she's right. Maybe it will be good for the album, Rin thought to herself. Rin went to her room and went straight to sleep.

"RIN TODAY'S YOUR BIG DAY," Ayame said jumping on Rin's bed.

"The day that the guys grow up,' Rin said sleepily.

"Hey," The guys said. Rin opened her eyes and sat up. She saw everyone in the room looking at her.

"NO SILLY YOU GET TO MAKE AN ALBUM," Ayame yelled in Rin's ear.

"Oh yea," Rin said. Everyone got a sweat drop. Rin climbed out of bed and headed to take a shower. Rin pulled her shirt off and turned around and saw everyone still looking at her. "You guys can go now," she said covering her boobs.

"No were okay here," Inuyasha stated and the other guys agreed. The three girls pushed the guys out of rin's room.

Rin came downstairs fully dressed. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen. Rin walked in the kitchen and sat next to Sesshoumaru. Everyone was in their own conversation until they heard a knock at the door. Rin got up and started walking towards the door, but was knocked down by everyone rushing to answer the door. Rin just sat there on the floor with her arms crossed. Ayame happened to be the first one at the door. She opened the door and there stood a man a little shorter than Sesshoumaru.

"Car for rin," The man said. "Are you rin?"

"No," Ayame said looking around

"I'm right here," Rin said. Everyone turned around and looked at the girl sitting on the floor. Sesshoumaru walked over and picked her up off the ground and put her on her feet. "These are the friends that are going to come along," She said walking out of the door followed by her friends. Rin looked up and saw a white stretch limo. Rin walked towards the car in awe. The man opened the door for her and walked away. Rin got in and was followed by Sesshoumaru who sat next to rin. Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru and inuyasha next to her. Across from them Sango sat across from inuyasha and Miroku sat next to her and across from kagome. Koga sat next to Miroku and across from Sesshoumaru. And Ayame sat next to Koga and sat across from rin. Once they got there everyone poured out of the car and headed for the building.

"Rin hi," Carmen said walking up to rin and hugging her catching rin off guard. She led rin to this room where she would be recording her songs. They sat down on the couches. "Rin we will be doing 3 songs a day today we'll be doing 4,"

"Um okay which songs am I going to be doing first," Rin asked.

"Well that depends have you and Lars I mean Sesshoumaru created your song yet," She asked. They nodded and Rin handed her the song. Carmen looked at it and started crying reading it, "Okay we'll be doing this first so you and Sesshoumaru can go in the recording booth."

"But what about the beat of the song," Rin asked.

"Oh well we will need you to come here and give us a beat to go with the song," Carmen said. Rin and them talked for a while and they gave her the music sheets with her songs on it. "Okay now you two go into the booth wait Sesshoumaru you can sing right," He nodded, "Okay then go ahead,"

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked into the booth and in front of the podium. Rin put the music down. Rin and Sesshoumaru put the earphones on. Sesshoumaru looked at rin. She had a nervous look on her face.

"What are you nervous about you know you can sing and its just me, you, our friends, Carmen, and that man there," Sesshoumaru said.

"I know but these songs were written in secrecy not for anyone to see or hear and now the whole world including the others are gonna know what I was thinking during my depression stage a year ago," Rin said. Sesshoumaru put his arm around her.

"If they don't hear them how are they gonna know who you are," Sesshoumaru said. Rin looked at him and nodded. "You're gonna do great and everyone is gonna love you,"

"Yeah I just hope that next to the song on the cover it doesn't say featuring Lars," She said. Sesshoumaru smiled, kissed her on the head and put his arm down.

"Okay people are you ready," Carmen said into a microphone on the other side of the glass. They nodded "Great," Then the music started to play.

_: Sesshoumaru:  
If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
_

_: Rin:  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as well  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
_

_: Sesshoumaru:  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
_

_: Rin:  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
_

_: Both:  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
we were right  
_

Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of rin's hand threatening not to let go. They looked each other right in the eyes.

_: Rin:  
If I never knew you_

_If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
: Sesshoumaru:  
There's no moment I regret  
since the moment that we met  
if our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last...  
_

_: Both:  
I thought our love would be so beautiful (so beautiful)   
somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
_

_: Rin:  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
we'd turn the darkness into light  
_

_: Both:  
And still my heart is singing  
we were right  
_

_: Sesshoumaru:  
We were right_

_And if I never knew you (if I never knew you)  
I'd have lived my whole life through_

_: Rin:  
Empty as the sky  
_

_: Both:  
Never knowing why  
lost forever  
if I never knew you_

"That was so beautiful," Carmen said whipping the tears that were running down her face. The Girl were crying as well, and the guys were holding them. "Now Sesshoumaru you have to come out so rin can do her songs," Sesshoumaru started to walk off. Rin grabbed his arm. Sesshoumaru looked at her and saw that she was still a little scared.

"Don't worry you'll do great," He said giving her a kiss and leaving the booth. Rin walked back over to the microphone putting the earphones back on.

"Ready rin," Carmen asked. Rin turned the page to the next song and nodded.

_Everyday I realize that this might be the last day of my life  
Walking down the street I find air  
I'm coming closer and closer to losing my mind  
'Cause when it rains, it pours Isn't life worth more?_

_I don't even know what I'm hustlin' for_

_You've gotta do what you gotta do just to make it through  
All the hard times that's going to face you _

_This is the life, trying to survive  
this is the life, trying to survive _

_Living will always be a struggle_

_Looking for someone true to love you  
looking back at single horrors, _

_this madness makes me want to hide  
I want Slowly, internally, I'm dying  
Pillow case is wet from all my crying  
There is nothing more for me to live for  
Take me away, I can't live that life no more _

_This is the life, trying to survive_

_If you look into my life  
this is the life, trying to survive _

_This is the life, trying to survive_

_My life  
this is the life, trying to survive_

_hustlin _

_This is the life, trying to survive_

_Can you see what I'm seeing  
this is the life, trying to survive_

_Gotta keep prayin movin _

_I'm just trying to get over_

"Perfect rin, now were goin into the next song," Carmen stated. Rin waited for the music.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

Chorus:  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

Chorus:  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

Chorus (x2):  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

"Next song rin and that will be it," Carmen said.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
whoa breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

"That was great rin let's call it a day and go home," Carmen said as rin came out of the booth. Rin nodded and walked over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a hug. And then they walked out to the car.


	14. Catch me when i fall

RING

RING

RING

Rin opened her eyes and tried to think of what the sound was.

"Are you gonna answer the phone," Sesshoumaru asked from beside her(No they didn't do that they just slept in the same bed) Rin got out of bed and walked over to the telephone.

"Hello," She answered tiredly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS," came Miroku's voice.

"Miroku why are you calling my phone we're in the same house," She said.

"I just wanted to wake you up without going in your room remember im not allowed in any of the girls room without their permission," He answered. "So anyways come downstairs and we'll open presents,"

"Okay," Rin said yawning.

"Also tell Sesshoumaru to come down too," Miroku said. Rin hung up the phone. She walked over to her bed and shook Sesshoumaru awake.

"Get up," She said still shaking him. Her hand slid off his shoulder causing her to fall on him. He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," He answered softly kissing her. Rin got off him and went over to her closet to get the presents. Sesshoumaru walked out of her room to go get his.

Rin came down stairs with all her presents. Sesshoumaru helping her. Rin saw everyone already there. Rin sat all her stuff in the middle and went to sit on the coffee table. Sesshoumaru sat on the floor leaning on the coffee table. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on the floor. Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame's faces looked like kids who just went to toys r us and bought everything they wanted. Rin was trying to seem calm but inside she was just as excited. Sango went to the pile and started passing out presents.

Inuyasha opened his first. Sango got him a sweater that said 'I'M NOT AS DUMB AS I LOOK,' Kagome got him a shirt that said 'I'M LUCKY TO HAVE THE GIRL I HAVE,' Ayame got him a snow board. Sesshoumaru got him a book that had the title 'WHAT NOT TO SAY TO A FEMALE' Koga got him a book on driving. Miroku got him a box of condoms. And finally rin got him a Xbox 360. "THANK YOU RIN YOU ACTUALLY GOT ME A GOOD PRESENT," He said getting up and hugging her.

Kagome went next. Sango got her a book. Ayame got her a make up set. Inuyasha got her a shirt that said 'I'M LUCKY TO HAVE THE BOY I HAVE,' Sesshoumaru got her bow and arrows. Koga got her a book with the title 'HOW TO PUT UP WITH MY IDIOT OF A BOY FRIEND FOR DUMMIES,' Miroku got her a boxes of condoms. Rin got her a basket full of beauty products.

Miroku went next. Sango got him his favorite book. Ayame got him a DVD. Kagome got him a book that said 'HOW NOT TO TOUCH A GIRL,' Sesshoumaru got him a skateboard. Inuyasha got him a shirt that said 'STAND BACK PERVERT ALERT,' Koga got him a box of condoms. Rin got him a portable DVD player along with some video games and a Nintendo Wii.

Sango went next. Ayame got her a DVD. Kagome got her a book that said 'HOW TO CONTROL MY TEMPER,' Sesshoumaru got her a giant boomerang. Inuyasha got her a shirt that said 'I MUST BE CRAZY TO DATE THE GUY I'M DATING,' Koga got her a book with the title 'HOW NOT TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND,' Miroku got her a beautiful necklace. Rin got her a set of lotions of every sent.

Koga went next. Sango got him his favorite book. Ayame got him a picture of them on their first date. Kagome got him a scooter. Sesshoumaru got him a DVD. Inuyasha got him a shirt that said 'LOSERS ARE PEOPLE TOO,' Miroku got him a box of condoms. Rin got him a laptop.

Ayame went next. Sango got her a book. Kagome got her various hair pins. Sesshoumaru got her a sward. Inuyasha got her a shirt that said 'I'M NOT A COMPLETE IDIOT. YOU COMPLETE ME' Koga got her a picture of her and the girls hugging the day they made up. Miroku got her a box of condoms. Rin got her various types of Ayame's favorite perfumes.

Sesshoumaru went next. Sango got him a gift card. Kagome got him a gift card. Ayame got him a gift card. Inuyasha got him a shirt that said 'I DON'T KNOW WHY MY GIRLFRIEND LOVES ME,' Koga got him a book that said 'HOW TO PUT UP WITH MY BROTHER,' Miroku got him a box of condoms. Rin got him a Dvd that had a music video of her and Sesshoumaru recording if I never knew you along with pictures of them together.

Rin went last. Sango got her some lotion. Kagome got her some shampoo and condition along with some bath beads, and it had a note that said 'YOU AND SESSHOUMARU CAN USE THIS,' Inuyasha got her a shirt that said 'TOUCHING EVERYONES HEARTS WHEN I'M SINGING MY HEART OUT,' Koga got her a picture of her sitting on sesshoumaru's lap kissing him. Miroku got her a box of condoms. Sesshoumaru got her a picture of her singing on her first audition (the one she did alone) and A beautiful bracelet with white and purple diamonds going across it and in the middle it had the words 'RIN AND SESSHOUMARU TRUE LOVE'. Rin hugged him.

The door bell rang. Rin got up and walked over to it. She opened the door to reveal Naraku standing there smiling an evil smile.

"Hi," Rin said politely but she was kinda wishing he would leave.

"I wont take long I can see that you guys are celebrating I just wanted to give you your present," He said handing her a box. Rin opened it to see a blues Safire necklace.

"Omgod it's beautiful," Rin said staring at it.

"Well a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl," Naraku said turning and walking away.

Rin walked back over to the couches and showed the necklace to the girls.

"Rin you're gonna look beautiful in that," Kagome said holding it.

"Yeah too bad," Rin said grabbing the box from Kagome and walking over to the trash can.

"RIN ARE YOU CRAZY," Ayame yelled. "You cant throw a necklace like that away,"

"Why not," Rin asked. "He's just trying to bribe me into going out with him again."

"Who cares that necklace must have cost a lot of money and it will crush him to know that you threw it away," Kagome said. Rin looked at it and ran up stairs. Sesshoumaru followed her. Rin was looking around the room when he came up.

"What are you doing," He asked.

"Im looking for a place for this," She said. She looked at her trunk. "I guess that'll do," She said opening it and throwing the box in side of it.

"Did you love him," Sesshoumaru asked suddenly. Rin turned and looked at him. He looked her in the eyes. "Well did you love him," Rin sighed and walked closer to Sesshoumaru.

"I thought I did but I turned out that I didn't," Rin said.

"Did you two have sex," He asked.

"Yes," She answered looking him in the eye. "He was my first and there isn't a day on this earth that I don't regret my decision to trust him."

"If you two were still together would you love him," Sesshoumaru asked.

"If I was still dating him and all this stuff still happened you mean," She asked. He nodded. "We wouldn't be together if all this stuff still happened,"

"Why,"

"Because when things get hard or tough and you need someone Naraku wont be there he would have left long before you actually admitted that you need some reinsurance," She answered, "Plus we wouldn't be together cause I'd have you."

"Well you got a point there I'm mean you were attracted to me from the beginning," He said smiling and kissing her.

"Normally I would say you're wrong," she said looking at him smiling, "But when you're right there's no denying I was attracted to you from the beginning," She said kissing him. "Just like you were attracted to me,"

"Yeah when you entered the auditorium although no one else noticed to me you were just shining," He said, "And to me no one else in the world would ever be able to measure up to your beauty, your smile, your laugh, your eyes everything was perfect to me in that first moment that I met you, and then the way you tried to make everyone get along,"

"Yeah right,"

"No seriously, everything I thought that love was changed when I saw you, heard you, looked into your eyes, and received that smile from you," He said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Oh well at first I had a little crush on you, and I sort of thought you were full of it and only cared for yourself," She responded.

"Oh really," Sesshoumaru answered picking her up by the waist. "How am I now?"

"Oh you're still full of it," She said as he put her down she started running, but he wrapped his arms around her from behind and lifted her. She started to struggle and laugh. He turned her around in his arms and looked at her, she started to calm down and continue, "But that day when we all first had lunch together and I had stormed off and you came after me and insulted me, I realized after I slapped you that you in your own strange way was just trying to look out for me so I didn't look like a fool on stage, but now you're not as cold hearted as before you seem to care about someone other than yourself,"

"Gee I wonder who that is," He said sarcastically putting her down.

"Who is it," Rin said. Sesshoumaru laughed, but then he realized that rin seriously didn't know.

"Rin, It's you, you're the one person I care about most in the world and day after day if feel even more vulnerable," He said. Rin lowered her head in shame. Sesshoumaru tilted her chin up to look at him, "But I'd rather feel vulnerable loving you then live a whole lifetime without ever meeting you,"

"I guess that song really does describe us," Rin said holding back tears.

"What song,"

"If I never knew you," Rin said. Sesshoumaru pulled her in for a hug. Rin was still trying to hold back her tears.

"I love you Rin," Sesshoumaru whispered proudly in her ear hugging her closer.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru," Rin said finally letting her tears fall down her face, and smiling.

"That so sweet,"

"Come on miroku don't tell me that you're crying,"

"Why wouldn't he inuyasha it's so beautiful,"

"Not you too koga,"

"Inuyasha they're right it the sweetest thing I've ever seen,"

"Am I the only one who isn't crying?"

"Well other than Sesshoumaru whose blushing, yeah you are the only one not crying now shut up,"

Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at the direction that the voices were coming from. Their friends were all pilling in the door way. Five out of six of them were crying. Sango had her hand on her cheek. Ayame was leaning on Koga's shoulder. Koga had his arm around Ayame's shoulder and he had tear drops slowly coming down his face. Miroku was fake sobbing into Sango's shoulder. Kagome was hugging Inuyasha crying. And unknown to everyone but Inuyasha. Carmen was behind them crying as well. Rin started blushing.

"Rin that was the cutest thing I've seen," Carmen said running over to rin and hugging her. "Rin I hate to ruin the moment but it's time to go and as a present I came to get you,"

Rin nodded and walked to her bathroom. She wiped her eyes and reapplied her makeup. And straightened out her hair. She walked out of the bathroom to find Sesshoumaru waiting for her. She walked over to him, and was surprised when he lifted her up and spun her around. He stopped and kissed her. Rin's heart was doing back flips. He pulled away and looked at her. She smiled at him and whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," He whispered back setting her back down on the ground and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked downstairs. They saw everyone walking out of the door. And started to walk faster.

"Okay rin these are the songs that we're going to be doing so if you want you can go get in the booth," Carmen said when they got there. Rin nodded and walked into the room and put the earphones on. "You ready," Rin gave her thumbs up.

_**"Shadow"**_

I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
So don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day 

"Okay rin next song,"

_**Catch me when I fall**_

_Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That when the lights are off something's killing me_

I know it seems like people care  
Cause they're always around me  
But when the day is done and everybody runs

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

When the show is over  
And it's empty everywhere  
It's hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

It may seem I have everything  
But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you've been on  
That you're coming off  
Leaves you feeling lost

Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me

Who will be the one to save me from myself?  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?

"Okay next song,"

_**Say goodbye**_

_You don't know me  
Like you knew me  
You stopped listening  
The moment that I needed you the most  
You can't see me  
Like you saw me  
Truth comes easy  
But it's hard for you to pull me from the ground_

Chorus:  
So I scream, scream cause it hurts  
Your every word  
Cuts me inside and leaves me worse  
There's no way back  
And what if there was  
You'd still be you and  
I'd still need to say goodbye

Maybe you don't  
Love me  
Like I love you baby  
Cause the broken in you doesn't make me run  
There is beauty  
In the dark side  
I'm not frightened  
Without it I could never feel the sun

Chorus

_So I scream, scream cause it hurts  
Your every word  
Cuts me inside and leaves me worse  
There's no way back  
And what if there was  
You'd still be you and  
I'd still need to say goodbye_

Nothing will ever change no matter what you say  
I'm still gonna be the same  
The harder we try, the harder that we fight, can't get it right

Chorus

_So I scream, scream cause it hurts  
Your every word  
Cuts me inside and leaves me worse  
There's no way back  
And what if there was  
You'd still be you and  
I'd still need to say goodbye_

Say goodbye.. Say goodbye.. Say goodbye

"Last song rin I'm sorry I forgot to tell you we were doing 4 songs,"

_**How strong do you think I am**_

_If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own._

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
Watcha you going to do?

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong, how strong, do you think I am?

"Wonderful Rin come on in and well call it a day," Carmen said. Rin walked out of the booth. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Come on I'm taking us out," He said proudly.

"Too bad it's Christmas and nothings open," Rin said.

"Okay then I'm taking everyone home and you're going to cook for us," Sesshoumaru said. Rin hit him on his arm.

"Come on you too well go out tomorrow tonight we're going to have a Xbox tournament," Inuyasha said. The Sango and Kagome groaned. "And you all can thank rin for providing the Xbox,"

Kagome and Sango sent glares in rin's direction but she shook it off and walked after the guys who were talking about the games their going to play.


	15. You Fool

_**Hey just wanted to let you know that Rin is the main character in the story so the main focus is going to be on Rin, and sorry if that bothers some people but I don't why I would put the focus on a different character if the story Is about rin.**_

"Okay rin well be doing the rest of the songs today," Carmen said. It had been 4 months and rin had done a lot of songs then they were going to decide which are going to be on the album. "You ready," Rin gave her a nod. Okay we're just going into each song straight no stopping,"

_**Life After You"**  
I've been on a roller coaster since you said we were over  
Cause you didn't want to be tied down  
I felt like a loser, wasted and used  
So scared to move without you around  
I thought I was gonna die, turns out I survived_

Hey, didn't need you anyway  
I get better every day  
Don't you think it's funny how it all works out  
Yeah, I've finally got a life  
I go on every night  
Now I've got so much to say, so much to do   
This is life, life after you

I've been on a roller coaster since you said we were over  
I'm finally back to being me   
I don't have to say I'm sorry  
I'm the last one at the party   
I don't ever think I've felt so free  
I guess I should be thanking you for this brand new attitude

Hey, didn't need you anyway  
I'm getting better every day  
Don't you think it's funny how it all works out  
Yeah, I've finally got a life  
I go on every night  
Now I've got so much to say, so much to do  
This is life, life after you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh   
Hey, didn't need you anyway  
I'm getting better every day   
Don't you think it's funny how it all works out  
Yeah, I've finally got a life  
I go on every night  
Now I've got so much to say, so much to do  
This is life, life after you  
This is life, life after you

_**You Fool **  
It's in your eyes  
It's in your smile  
You couldn't hide it if you tried  
You can't deny  
It's on you mind  
And I won't lie to you  
I feel it too_

chorus  
Just close your eyes and kiss me you fool  
What are you waiting for  
It's just me and you  
This moment is yours  
You know what to do  
Just pull me close to you  
You fool

Without words  
Without a sound  
I can still hear you speak  
Don't be afraid  
There's no doubt  
There's something between us  
To believe in...  
Oh...

Chorus

_Just close your eyes and kiss me you fool  
What are you waiting for  
It's just me and you  
This moment is yours  
You know what to do  
Just pull me close to you  
You fool_

It's all in your hands  
So hold me while you can  
Don't let this go  
You fool

chorus

_Just close your eyes and kiss me you fool  
what are you waiting for  
it's just me and you  
this moment is yours  
you know what to do  
just pull me close to you  
you fool_

_**Secret love**_

_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe _

Verse 1:  
Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul   
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Verse 2:  
In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do   
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Bridge:  
What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Boy you're so hard to believe

_**Good to me**_

_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do _

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please 

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be   
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

"That's a wrap, rin you can come out were done for the time being," Carmen said hugging the guy at the sound desk. Rin came out and went to hug her friends who were cheering. Carmen walked over to them. "Don't celebrate yet we still have to put you out there as an artist so were holding a concert tonight to show you off then if they like you well start our tour in a couple of months you might miss a couple months of school but it will be worth it, and of course your friends can come along especially since the girls and guys are going to be your backup singers and dancers. So go get in the booth and we'll record your voices for the choruses," They all cheered and went into the booth. Rin walked over to the couches and sat down and watched in amusement. Sesshoumaru sat next to her and put an arm around her. It took two hours for them to record the whole Cd. They came out and sat down. They all looked really tired. "That was great everyone, Now I want you to go home and get some sleep and we'll send a car at 5 to get you and It will bring you to the area where the concert is going to be at,"

"What time does the concert start," Sango asked sitting on Miroku's lap.

"It starts at 9," Carmen answered.

"Then why do we have to go in so early," Ayame asked.

"To have time to practice the routines and do sound checks," She answered. "Now go home and get some rest,"

When they got to the house they all walked in a line up the stairs and separated to go to their rooms to get some sleep, but they all separated into couples and went into the rooms. Rin and Sesshoumaru went to rin's room. Rin went over to the bed and crawled in not knowing that Sesshoumaru had actually followed her. Rin felt someone get in the bed next to her. She turned to see Sesshoumaru. She rested her head against his chest and went to sleep.

Rin was woken up by Sesshoumaru shaking her. Rin sat up and got out of bed. And pushed Sesshoumaru out of her way as she headed towards the bathroom. Rin looked at her self in the mirror and sighed. Rin reapplied her makeup and redid her hair. Rin walked out of her bedroom and downstairs. Sesshoumaru and her were the only ones down yet. At around 4:50 the others had finally come downstairs. They were all excited and nervous at the same time. So they all decided to wait outside till the car came. They saw the limo pull up and started running towards it. Rin was walking behind the running teens. She was scared out of her mind.

"Its about time you guys got here," Carmen said running to them, " Make your way to the stage and we'll get started."

"No, NO, NO," Carmen screamed walking on stage. They had been practicing for an hour and for some reason they kept getting things wrong. "Ayame I've said it a thousand times when the guys come out you run and jump your partner will catch you, Sango stop trying to avoid Miroku you're messing up the routine. Kagome stop hitting that boy. Rin try to concentrate on both what you're singing and what you're doing." She yelled at the girls. "Koga get the rap right or we're switching to Inuyasha,"

"Well why cant Sesshoumaru rap it's his girlfriend," Koga complained.

"Because he said he didn't want to," She answered. "Now get it right now from the top,"

They practiced for another two hours. Then Carmen told them to go get their makeup on as they did a sound check.

"Rin we need you on stage," The stage manager said. Rin got up and walked onto stage. "Okay we need you to say something into the mics,"

"Testing, testing one two three," Rin sang into the microphone. Everyone who was arriving early clapped.

"Perfect thanks rin you can go get your mics on," He said patting her on the back and guiding her off the stage. Once she got off stage she was swept to the makeup place to get her make up then back to behind the stage to get her mic settled. She put the earphone in her ear. "You good?" He asked. She nodded and waited at the bottom of the steps from the stage. Her friends joined her.

"Where are the guys," Rin whispered. Sango turned rin around and pointed to the other side of the stage where the guys were waving Rin waved.

"Okay I know some of you might have heard her during the sound check but announcing our newest singer Rin," Carmen's voice said into the center mic pumping up the crowed to applause. Carmen turned to her and waved for her to come up now. Rin ran on stage and immediately felt like barfing when she saw how many people were in the audience. There was 10 times the amount of all the times she sang in front of the whole school. To her it looked like all of Tokyo was there. Rin kept her smile on her face as she walked over to Carmen waving at the crowed. "Rin will first be singing 'So sick', Rin I'm handing the mic over to you,"

"Thank you Carmen hey everybody you ready to have fun," Rin shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered. "Okay well lets get this started," Rin nodded towards the girls. The came up holding stools Sango carrying both hers and rin's. She sat down on the stool.

**_So sick_** (girls sing)

_gotta change the station that i have  
cause all i hear is you  
it jus keeps reminding me  
of all the thingz we used to do  
and i know that i should turn  
off the radio  
but it's the only place i hear your voice anymore_

(it's ridiculous)  
it's been months since I've spoken to u  
(you aint keep in touch)  
dont know why it came to this no  
(but enough is enough)  
no more walkin round wit ma head down  
i dont wanna be a fool  
cryin over you

(Chorus)  
if your so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
you said you loved me  
why aint you here?  
im so sick of your love songs  
so sad and slow  
but i just cant turn off the radio

gotta fix that calendar i have  
that'z marked July 16th  
cause it seemz like you forgot  
that waz our annaversary  
when i heard your song it  
made it hard to erase your memory  
now when i heard ur songs i know it's meant for me  
i cant believe that your

so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
you said u loved me  
why aint you here?  
im so sick of your love songs  
so sad and slow  
but i just cant turn off the radio

Oooh  
(now that im gone)  
now that im gone  
(i wanna be left alone)  
Ooh  
and Everytime i see your smile  
it'z lookin at our child  
you should know  
Ooh y cant you move on?

(Chorus)  
if your so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
you said u loved me  
why aint you here?  
im so sick of your love songs  
so sad and slow  
but i just cant turn off the radio  
(i just cant turn off the radio)

if your so sick of love songz (so sick of love songz)  
so tired of tears (so tired of tears)  
you said u loved me  
why aint you here (yeaaaah) (y aint you here???)  
im so sick of your love songz   
so sad and slow (oo oh)  
but i just cant turn off the radio   
(i just cant turn off the radio)

(Chorus)  
if your so sick of love songz  
so tired of tears  
you said u loved me  
why aint you here?  
im so sick of your love songz  
so sad and slow   
but i just cant turn off the radio  
(i jus cant turn off the radio)  
i just cant turn off the radio

The audience clapped. Stage hands came out and took the stools. The girls walked to the center of the stage. The guys walked out and joined them.

_**The Waltz**  
The touch - The rush... oh  
The touch - The rush... oh  
The touch - The rush... oh_

You turn around and make we wanna make you think I'm in to you  
An easy catch - the perfect guy with perfect lines - it's nothing new  
I guess I'll let you have a little taste cause I have nothing here to lose  
And if nothing's better than this then I guess that's better than nothing  
Watcha think I'll do?

The more you play hard to get  
The more I think I could get in to you  
The way you dance and walk away  
I can't believe you're getting me confused!

You make me feel so...  
You make - you make - you make  
you make me feel so...  
Let's go - you know - take it slow - uh uh

you say don't worry baby I've got it all under control, and I'm like...  
Yeah right you Casanova I'm gonna waltz right over you  
You play your petty games and I have to admit it's sorta kinda cute  
But it won't be enough to make me fall in love with a shallow guy like you

You're so naïve if you believe  
I'd fall under your spell just cause you snap  
What's wrong with me could ya tell me please  
How did you ever manage to do that?

You make me feel so...  
You make - you make - you make  
you make me feel so...  
Let's go - you know - take it slow - uh uh

the touch - The rush... oh  
the touch - The rush... ooh  
the touch - The rush... oh  
the touch - The rush...

You make - you make - you make  
you make me feel so...  
Let's go - you know - take it slow  
you make me feel so...  
You make - you make - you make  
you make me feel so...  
Let's go - you know - take it slow - uh uh

DUM DUM - DUM ,DUM, DUM  
DUM DUM – DUM, DUM, DUM  
DUM DUM - DUM ,DUM, DUM  
It's like...  
DUM DUM - (You make me feel so) DUM, DUM, DUM

_**Talk about our love**_

_What ya hear this time  
Go on and speak ya mind  
I know somebody's lying  
It's always somethin  
Her auntie told your cousin  
Then all your homies jumped in  
And now the whole hoods buzzin  
He said, she said  
Don't let it get in ya head  
Baby don't say  
Something that you will regret  
I'm on your team  
It's us against them you'll see  
Hey, we ain't gon stop  
They just want what we got_

Chorus:  
The more they talk about our love  
The more they make it obvious  
The more they seem so envious  
How can they talk about our love  
When they don't know one thing about  
Instead they just runnin they mouth  
So all we do is tune them out

Verse 2:  
I swear they got some nerve  
Spreadin what they heard  
I cant give them no run  
I can't be concerned with all that talk  
I won't be involved  
That's my word  
See I'm not the one  
They got me confused  
They got me messed up  
Don't you think I've had enough  
When it comes to what we do  
All that matters is us two  
Don't pay them no mind  
We just gon show and prove

Chorus  
The more they talk about our love  
The more they make it obvious  
The more they seem so envious  
How can they talk about our love  
When they don't know one thing about  
Instead they just runnin they mouth  
So all we do is tune them out

Koga: _Heres a couple of things I can't honor man  
How you listen to a girl who still wanna man  
Tell me the truth is that a man or Juwanna Man  
I'm wonderin why she red to go like Wanda Van  
When we met you was a V like Madonna man  
Now you went field runnin plays like Donovan  
McNabb before you get in a cab  
I trade in my cab  
Just to take you back to last summer man  
You don't remember when you was my sweetest  
You don't remember I called you Reeces Pieces  
Cause it's no wrong way to do you know what  
She turned around giggle said you so nuts  
But nowadays we actin way too grown up  
But how ya ex girl get that new numba  
The rumors was so numerous  
For sticking by me I had to give you two thumbs up  
And that's why_

Chorus:  
The more they talk about our love  
The more they make it obvious  
The more they seem so envious  
How can they talk about our love  
When they don't know one thing about  
Instead they just runnin they mouth  
So all we do is tune them out

The more they talk about our love  
The more they make it obvious  
The more they seem so envious  
How can they talk about our love  
When they don't know one thing about  
Instead they just runnin they mouth  
So all we do is tune them out

_**Like 'Em Like That Lyrics**  
Looking for single, hot, gorgeous boys  
Hello?!  
Calling all boys...  
I like it like that_

Boys all these boys only boys  
Got nothing but boys on my mind  
Asian, Hispanic, Caucasian, and Black  
So many I just can't decide  
They lick their lips, blow me a kiss  
Whenever they see me walk by  
Some cute, some naughty, some sweet sexy bodies  
I just can't resist them cause I

I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like 'em good, but I love 'em bad

Love is it love when a boy gets that look in his eyes (Ooh La La!)  
They never quit coming they've all got their something  
They've all got their je ne sais quoi  
Instant attraction sweet satisfaction  
It's almost too easy for me  
To get into trouble cause boys are like bubbles  
Their promises don't mean a thing, no, no...

I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like 'em good, but I love 'em bad

Give me a man that would give me the world  
No I could never be his girl  
Bu show me a man that has nothing I need  
And he'll mean the world to me...

I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like 'em good, but I love 'em bad

I like, I like, I like, I like 'em  
I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like, I like 'em  
I like, I like 'em like that

I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like 'em good, but I love 'em bad

I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like, I like, I like 'em like that  
I like 'em good, but I love 'em bad

They continued the concert for about 2 more hours. When they finished the last song the whole crowed was on their feet wanting more. Rin walked over to the center mic.

"Hey everybody it's been great but it's time for us to you've been a great audience," Rin said. She waved then walked off stage. Carmen came up to her and hugged her.

"Rin they said yes in August you will be able to go on tour all around the world it'll take about 6 months but it will be worth it," Carmen said. "But rin before you answer were going to give you time to think about it," Rin nodded. Once they all got home the sat on the couches.

"Well rin are you going to do it," Ayame asked excitedly.

"Are you kidding 6 months of course she's not," Kagome said. Rin looked at her.

"Why wouldn't she," Sango asked.

"Cause she would miss to much school," Kagome said.

"And you think I would care," Rin said staring at Kagome.

"I think she should do it," The guys perked up.

"I think we should take a vote," Kagome said standing up.

"Why should we vote on something that's my decision," Rin said standing up getting angry.

"Well rin you are going to be dragging us around across the world don't you think we get some say in it," Kagome said.

"Well I don't think I would mind actually," Ayame said.

"I wouldn't mind either," Sango said. "No school."

"Well I would mind I'd be missing so much school," Kagome complained.

"THEN DON'T COME KAGOME," Rin said standing up and going to her room.

Rin slammed the door shut and sat on her bed. She heard a clunking noise coming from her trunk. It started shaking, Rin backed away from the trunk. The lid flew open and the Safire necklace that Naraku gave her flew out and hovered in the air.

"_It's about time," The necklace said._

"About time for what" Rin asked.

"_It's about time that you got upset about some thing,"_

"And why would that matter,"

"_Cause now you're mine,"_

"What are you..," Rin started but the necklace flew towards her and put itself around her neck. "GET OFF," Rin yelled. Her eyes went blank and so did her mind.

_Meanwhile:_

"Come one kagome it'll be fun just us, boys, the world, and music," Ayame said.

"Okay," Kagome said.

"GET OFF," They heard Rin scream then they heard a crash. They all ran upstairs to see what was going on. The bursted through her locked door, and found her room trashed. Sesshoumaru looked at the wall and saw her sword was gone.

"Guys we have a problem," Sango said. They looked at her "Rin's Gone,"


	16. Illegal

"WHAT," Ayame yelled looking around her room and realized that the window was open. Everyone ran to the window and out to the balcony to see if they could still see anyone running off with her. Tears started falling from the girl's eyes and down the cheeks. "RIN" Ayame yelled falling to the ground. Koga kneeled down and gathered the sobbing girl in his arms. The girls could tell that the guys were holding back the sadness that threatened from coming from their eyes.

Sesshoumaru was still looking around the room for a note or a clue to rin's sudden disappearance. He looked at her untouched bed. Then at her untouched bathroom. He saw the dresser beside her bed had been knocked over. He walked over to it, and noticed a little blood on the wall and a lot on the ground. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore and left the room. He hated the feeling that something horrible had happened to the girl he loved with his whole heart. He felt something on his cheek. He put his hand to see what it was to find out that it was a tear. 'All the years that I've been alive this is the only time that I've actually felt strong enough sadness to cause me to cry' he thought. There was a knock at the door. Sango who was in tears passed Sesshoumaru and went to go check who it was. She opened the door to reveal Carmen smiling at her.

"I don't mean to be rude but this really isn't a good time," Sango said upset with the fact that anyone near this house could smile. Carmen frowned and walked in the house uninvited.

"Talk about being rude," She said looking around. "Rin come down please,"

"She won't come down," Sesshoumaru said walking down the steps.

"I don't care," Carmen said "Rin come down this instant,"

"RIN CANT COME DOWN," Sesshoumaru practically yelled.

"Why not," Carmen said "Rin come down Now,"

"WEREN'T YOU LISTINING RIN CANT COME DOWN CAUSE SHE'S NOT HERE," Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. "RIN'S DISAPPEARED SHE WAS KIDDNAPPED NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know if there's anything that I could do then," Carmen started.

"No just get out," Sango said quietly. Carmen nodded and left the house. Sango sobbed quietly to her self as she ran into Miroku's arms. Miroku picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

The next week was horrible for everyone. Unfortunately for everyone Kagome made them go to school today. Everyone was quiet and gloomy all day. Sesshoumaru all week was looking for some sign that would show him his way to Rin. At first his first instinct was to ask Hojo some questions, but for some reason Hojo was just as clueless as ever so Sesshoumaru decided that Hojo had nothin to do with this. Sesshoumaru sat at his lunch table and looked around. He spotted Naraku looking happier that usual. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He got up and ran out of the cafeteria. The others ran after him as he ran out of the school.

"Sesshoumaru where are you going stop," Inuyasha yelled as they ran. Sesshoumaru stopped at his car and opened the door. They stopped "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the house," Sesshoumaru said.

"Why," Sango asked as the others looked at each other.

"Cause Naraku's happy about something and I'm going to get a look at this necklace he gave rin," Sesshoumaru said. The others looked at each other again, and nodded.

"Were coming," Sango said going to her car. The girls got in her car and the guys got in Sesshoumaru's car. They sped off towards the house. When they go to the house Sesshoumaru quickly got out of the car and ran upstairs. The others followed. He bursted through her bedroom door, and immediately ran to the trunk at the end of her bed. The others ran up stairs out of breath, and looked at Sesshoumaru looking through the trunk. Sesshoumaru stopped and pulled something out.

"Just what I thought," Sesshoumaru said.

"What," Inuyasha asked.

"The necklace is gone," Sesshoumaru said showing them the empty box.

"Well it has to be here somewhere," Sango said walking over to Sesshoumaru kneeling next to Sesshoumaru and taking the box. She stood up and turned to everyone. "Guy's search for anything that might clue us in also look for the necklace,"

Everyone started to search the room. Miroku started heading for Rin's dresser but sango stopped him and told him to look somewhere else. Sesshoumaru was sitting on Rin's bed going through the side table, and found a cd with the words 'MY MOST PRIVATE SONGS' Sesshoumaru took the cd out and put it into the her cd player and pressed play. Everyone looked up.

_**Illegal**  
who would have thought  
that you could hurt me  
the way you've done it?  
So deliberate, so determined  
And since you have been gone  
I bite my nails for days and hours  
And question my own questions on and on  
So tell me now, tell me now  
Why you're so far away  
When I'm still so close  
_

_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart  
I tried so hard to be attentive  
To all you wanted  
Always supportive, always patient  
What did I do wrong?  
I'm wondering for days and hours  
It's clear, it isn't here where you belong  
Anyhow, anyhow  
I wish you both all the best  
I hope you get along  
_

_But you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart  
_

_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart  
Open heart  
Open heart  
It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart  
Open heart  
Open heart  
It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart_

_**"Over It"**_

How could you know  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
And how could you know  
That i hurt so much inside  
And how could you know  
That i'm not the average girl  
I'm carrying the weight of the world  
YEAH!  


_So can you get me outta here  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
music  
_

_I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside i'm alone  
But i would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same  
YEAH!  
But you can make everything OK...  
_

_Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over it  
Over it  
_

_And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day  
_

_Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
Over It  
I am Over It_

_**After glow**_

_Just when the days start getting colder,  
I walk the streets I never knew  
There's some words I never told you,  
The sound rings out like the truth_

Chorus:  
And if you could see what's come over me  
Then you would know  
Cause I'm walking free  
The wind at my back  
Bathed in afterglow

As I sit here in this dark room,  
All I seem to feel is light  
I see color,  
I see the maroon in the blood of this life...  
That's ours

Chorus  
And if you could see what's come over me  
Then you would know  
Cause I'm walking free  
The wind at my back  
Bathed in afterglow

_  
Watch the sun it paints an orange sky  
Lay me down and feel the days gone by_

Just when the days start getting longer  
I walk the streets I never knew...  
The sun comes out for you

Chorus

_And if you could see what's come over me  
Then you would know  
Cause I'm walking free  
The wind at my back  
Bathed in afterglow_

_**Ocean**_

_Baby tell me is this good for you  
Cause for it's a dream come true  
I think about you both day and night  
If this is wrong I don't care if I'm right_

Cause I know one thing's for certian  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever and ever

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Give you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breath

Is this as good as I think it is  
Cause I can feel it boy when we kiss  
And there's nothing more  
That I would ever ask for  
Than to be with you-just to be with you

Cause I know one thing's for certian  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever and ever

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Give you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breath

What you give you will recive  
So baby bring it all to me  
I will warm you like the sun  
I always knew you were the one, yeah

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Give you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breath

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Give you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breath

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Give you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breath

_**Paradise**_

_once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been  
well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
when covers tucked in tight  
funny when the bottom drops  
how she forgets to fight... to fight_

and it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise

as darkness quickly steals the light  
that shined within her eyes  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
and soothes her mind with lies  
well all she wants and all she needs  
are reasons to survive  
a day in which the sun will take  
her artificial light... her light

and it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright

don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
don't you try to hold it in you hold it in

once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been

Sango looked at the cd case and ran over to the cd player and turned it off. Everyone looked at her "It says private," Sango said putting the cd back. After an hour they didn't find anything. Sesshoumaru got fed up and ran out of the house and to his car. This time the others didn't' follow him. He drove to the school which should be getting out at this time. He ran into the school searching for Naraku. He found him standing near his locker.

"WHERE IS SHE," Sesshoumaru yelled throwing Naraku against the lockers.

"My, my such anger now what might I ask are you talking about," Naraku said with a smirk.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT NOW WHAT DID YOU DO WITH RIN," Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Don't worry if you want the girl back she's yours just meet me at the docks at sundown and I'll give her to you," Naraku said getting free of Sesshoumaru and walking away.

Sesshoumaru told the others what he said. So they were sitting around and waiting for sundown. Kagome got tired of silence so she turned the radio on.

"Now for a song from a new artist," the announcer said. They looked at the radio "that's right everyone's sweetheart Rin Higurashi with promise,"

_What you think about this? _

_I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow _

_What you think about this? _

_I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so _

_Don't tell me how its gonna be _

_On my own _

_And the thing of it is _

_There's nothing round here that I'm gonna miss _

_Cause you're holding me down _

_I just wanna fly _

_There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye _

_To the life that you see me in _

_Here's where I begin _

_Chorus_

_And I promise myself _

_I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free _

_And I promise myself _

_Even though it don't always come easy _

_Gonna learn from my pain _

_Never explain _

_Do it my way, that's what I say _

_Promise myself _

_I'm the only one who will believe me _

_There's a voice in my head _

_Telling me come on, come on, move on _

_There's a voice in my head _

_Telling me I know my right from wrong _

_They say what doesn't kill you can _

_Make you strong _

_Now I know what it means _

_You can try to bend but you ain't breakin my dreams _

_I'll be making mistakes _

_Comin up at a loss _

_I'll be tumbling down _

_But Like MC shake it off _

_I'll stay cool cause I know who's boss _

_Of me, myself, and I _

_Chorus_

_And I promise myself _

_I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free _

_And I promise myself _

_Even though it don't always come easy _

_Gonna learn from my pain _

_Never explain _

_Do it my way, that's what I say _

_Promise myself _

_I'm the only one who will believe me _

_I'll keep movin even when the beat is gone (I will)_

_I'll keep doin what i got to do to carry on (I will)_

_So don't hold me down cause i'm gonna fly _

_and the time has come and gotta say goodbye _

_To the life that you see me in _

_Here's where I begin _

_Chorus X2_

_And I promise myself _

_I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free _

_And I promise myself _

_Even though it don't always come easy _

_Gonna learn from my pain _

_Never explain _

_Do it my way, that's what I say _

_Promise myself _

_I'm the only one who will believe me_

Sesshoumaru got up and turned off the radio. And turned to everyone who had their eyes on him. "It's time," He said. They got up and got their weapons and headed for the cars. They drove to the docks and got out of the cars and started walking towards where the spotted Naraku. When they got to the center where Naraku was. Naraku's army jumped out and surrounded them. They got into a circle back to back.

"Naraku we had a deal now hand over rin," Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku walked closer.

"Now, now, in a hurry aren't we," Naraku smirked.

"Hand her over," Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru drew his sword in the air in attempt to strike Naraku but something flew out of and stabbed Sesshoumaru in the hand causing him to drop his sword. Sesshoumaru yanked the thing out of his hand to look at it. To his surprise it was a hair pin. A figure jumped down and landed next to Naraku. The person could easily been noticed as a girl cause of her curves. She wore all black and a black mask to cover all of her face only to show her eyes.

"Now before I give her back you have to prove that you're worthy for her love," Naraku said snapping his fingers. His army started to attack the others who were fighting back.

"How many are there," Inuyasha yelled fighting

"There's over a hundred of them," Sango yelled back fighting as well.

Sesshoumaru started to run to help the others but was stopped by the girl. Sesshoumaru looked at the girls eyes. They were blank and had no since of life in them. She pulled out her sword and charged for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru backed up and grabbed his sword from the ground just in time to stop her attack and throw her back. Sesshoumaru tried to attack the girl as she was on the ground but she did a back flip kicking him then jumped out of the way, and threw another hairpin at him stabbing him in the shoulder. Sesshoumaru winced as he pulled it out. 'She defiantly knows what she's doing,' he thought while fighting her. The fight was going nowhere. He was good, but she was just as equally as good as him. They ran towards each other and cut each other. Sesshoumaru's shirt was cut a little and the girls mask was cut off. Sesshoumaru turned around, and waited to see the girls face. The girl turned around and stared at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and loud enough for everyone to hear he muttered, "Rin,"


	17. Sing

Everyone turned their heads to see rin standing a few feet away from Sesshoumaru in a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru dropped his sword and started walking closer.

"It cant be," Sango whispered.

"Rin don't you remember me," Sesshoumaru asked.

"She doesn't remember anything right now all she knows are the orders I give her," Naraku said giving an evil laugh, and snapping his fingers. Rin charged at Sesshoumaru with her sword raised. Sesshoumaru ran and grabbed his sword to block her. He held it up just in time. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes to see any hint of life. But they were just as dark, cold, blank, and lifeless as before.

"Rin whats the matter with you," Sesshoumaru asked the girl pushing her back with his sword. Rin ran towards him and jumped up just as he was about to stop her with is sword. She stood to the blade of his sword. Sesshoumaru jerked his sword to get her off. Rin jumped and threw her hair pin into his hand making him drop his sword, and he dropped to his knees.

"Finish him," Naraku commanded. Rin walked in front of Sesshoumaru who was holding his hand.

"RIN STOP THIS PLEASE," Kagome screamed.

"LISTEN TO HER RIN," Sango added. Sesshoumaru looked rin in the eyes.

"FINISH HIM NOW," Naraku demanded. Rin raised her sword like she was about to strike. Sesshoumaru continued to look her in the eyes and saw something that caught his eye. Tears falling from her eyes. Sesshoumaru followed the tears down her cheeks. He looked back in her eyes and saw only sadness. He looked down at her neck, and saw the Safire necklace that Naraku had given. It was glowing a brilliant blue.

"Rin you don't want to do this and you know it," Sesshoumaru whispered loud enough for only rin to hear. She lowered her sword. Sesshoumaru felt something stab him in the back. He turned to see Kagura standing behind him with her sword in his back. He yelled out in pain as she jerked the sword from him.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO," Rin screamed tears flowing from her eyes as she fell to her knees. She reached up to her neck, grabbed the necklace and ripped it off. She threw the necklace aside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Naraku yelled getting up and walking towards her. "I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM NOW KILL HIM,"

Rin stood up, picked her sword up, and raised it in the air as if she was going to attack. Everyone turned to watch. Naraku stopped next to her and put his arm around her. She started to attack Sesshoumaru. Rin felt something sharp stab her in the stomach just as she turned at chopped Naraku's head off. Everyone watched as Naraku's body fell to the ground. All of Naraku's army vanished. They turned to see who had shot rin. Kagome was standing there tears in her eyes about what she had just done.

"I didn't know I thought she was going to stab him I swear I didn't know," Kagome said sobbing and dropping her bow and arrow. Inuyasha walked over to her and hugged her.

Rin fell to the ground and hugged Sesshoumaru. Rin didn't feel Sesshoumaru hugging back. She looked at him and saw his eyes closed. The others walked over to her. Kagome bent down to check Sesshoumaru and rin.

"Quick someone call 911 now," Kagome instructed pulling the arrow from rin's stomach. Koga pulled his cell phone out and dialed. Rin was hugging Sesshoumaru close and was crying her heart out. Sango and Ayame kneeled next to rin and tried to comfort her. Koga was talking on 911 trying to explain things. Kagome was checking Sesshoumaru trying to make the bleeding stop. Inuyasha and miroku stood and watched rin cry. Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome knew that there was nothing they could say to rin right now to make things okay. They all knew that if they lost Sesshoumaru they would also lose rin. There was no way on earth that rin would keep herself alive if Sesshoumaru was dead, she would defiantly kill her self if she lost him, and that was what scared everyone the most. The ambulance took Sesshoumaru and rin to the hospital Rin got some stitches and Sesshoumaru was immediately put in surgery. They were told when he went into surgery there was little chance that he'll come out alive but he did. Then they told them that it was most likely that he would die tonight.

"HOW COULD HE DIE YOU'RE DOCTER YOU'RE HERE TO HELP PEOPLE AND MAKE THEM BETTER NOW DO YOUR JOB AND MAKE HIM BETTER," Rin screamed from Kagome's arms where she had been crying.

"Im sorry I know this might be hard for you but we can't let you in he hasn't even woken up yet and…," Doctor started.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS," Rin screamed.

"Now there is no reason for you to get out of control…," the doctor started again, but was interrupted by inuyasha lifting him off the floor.

"Listen that guy in there is my brother and her boyfriend. He is the only person in this whole world who makes rin happier and happier every single day that she's with him, and he wont admit it and it doesn't make sense for some one as cold hearted as my brother was but Rin makes him happy. He'll act cold and harsh but when he sees her he becomes a totally different person and isn't afraid to show his feelings. He is rin's whole world that has always been clear to everyone. So let me spell this out for you if he dies so will rin," Inuyasha said.

"That's impossible she's not harmed how would she die," The doctor said

"He means more to her than her own life," Inuyasha said putting the doctor down and looking at rin who was sobbing.

"Fine she can go in," The doctor said looking at her in pity. Rin walked over to inuyasha.

"Thank you," She whispered after kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and gave her a hug. She walked into the room. Sesshoumaru was laying on the hospital be unconscious. Rin went and sat next to him. "Hey how's it going," she whispered knowing he probably couldn't hear her. She felt tears start going down her face again. "They say that you're not going to survive the night, but I don't believe them. I'm sorry for what I did I should have thrown the necklace away when I had the chance, I wanted you to know that I love you and I'll always will," She said sobbing. She laid her head on his stomach facing his face and started whisper singing

_Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees.  
Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.  
He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.  
I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.  
Chorus  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you-  
It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.  
Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end._

_I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true_

_Chorus_

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

Rin closed her eyes then she felt something brush her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her with his hand stroking her cheek. She sat up and looked at him.

"Hey why'd u stop," Sesshoumaru asked his voice scratchy.

"I didn't feel like singing any more," Rin said.

"Well then," Sesshoumaru said sitting up. Rin held up her hand to try and stop him. "Why don't you sing something else then," She smiled and started singing again. She didn't hear the others come in the room.

_**Imagine me without you**_

_Verse 1:  
As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
'Til the end of time, forever_

_You're the only love I'll need  
In my life, you're all that matters  
In my eyes, the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me  
When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you  
_

_Chorus:  
Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
boy, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you  
_

_Verse 2:  
When you caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard my calling  
And you rushed to set me free  
When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you  
_

_Chorus_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
boy, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you_

_Chorus_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
boy, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you  
I can't imagine me without you_

Rin looked over at the door and saw her friends standing there. She decided to ignore them. She looked back at Sesshoumaru who was smiling at her. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry," Rin said. "I didn't mean to get you hurt I didn't know what was going on but theres no excuse I'm so sorry," Rin started but Sesshoumaru shushed her.

"Rin I love you, I know this wasn't your fault," Sesshoumaru said looking her in the eyes. Then he looked down at her stomach that had a large bandage going across it. "What happened to you,"

"Kagome shot me with an arrow," Rin said laughing. Sesshoumaru smiled.

**A Few weeks latter**

"Welcome to this artist second concert now the girl I mean woman of the hour presenting Rin," Carmen's voice said into the microphone. Rin ran on stage and began the concert.

_**Everything to me**_

_You wanna go,  
And as you open up the door,  
You change your mind,  
I'm not something to leave behind,  
You'll never know,  
All these things I feel inside,  
I want to show, you,  
There's nothing out there to find, _

Pre-Chorus  
Oh Baby I, wanna make you see,  
there's nothing more to fear,  
cause everythings right here,

Chorus  
I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need,  
and every little part of you, is a part of me...  
I'm everything you know,  
I'm everywhere you go,  
And I hope that you see,  
That your everything to me,  
Oh yeah,  
Everything to me, Yeah,

Verse 2  
Whisper to me, i hang on every word you say,  
Don't tell me no,  
As you turn and walk away,  
Don't shut me out,  
I'm much stronger  
then you know,  
But you're on your way, you'll be back with me someday,

Pre-Chorus  
Oh Baby I, I'm gonna make you see,  
There's nothing more to fear,  
Cause everythings right here,

Chorus  
I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need,  
and every little part of you, is a part of me...  
I'm everything you know,  
and I'm everywhere you go,  
and I hope that you see,  
that you're everything to me, Oh yeah

Bridge  
I understand your confusion.  
In denial, disillusioned.  
But I won't wait to long.  
And I might just move on.  
I'm buried by your indecision.  
Digging for the life I'm missing.  
Just look inside and see I hope there's room for me.

Pre-Chorus  
Oh baby I, I want to make you see,  
There's nothing more to fear,  
cause everythings right here.

Chorus  
I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need,  
(Everything you need) and every little part of you,  
Is a part of me,  
I'm everything you know,  
I'm everywhere you go, and I hope that you see,  
(And I hope that you see) that your everything to me.  
Repeat

_**First**_

_Is that someone you used to date  
Why she's hanging around here, what's her story  
Doesn't she know that its too late  
That the party is over and the car is for me _

Why don't u tell her what's been going on  
Cuz she seems to be dreaming instead of just leaving  
If you don't have the heart to fill her in  
Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line

Cuz your mine  
And tonight you don't revolve around her  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna scream a little louder

Chorus:  
Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
Then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first

You look at me and I just die  
Its like heaven arriving in my mind  
And I cant believe all this jealousy  
I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe  
But your mine  
And tonight you revolve around me  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna get a little louder

Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cuz when I see you something inside me burn  
And then I realize I wanna come first  
(I wanna come first 2x)

Don't wanna be like every girl who's tried to get you  
I wanna be the one who's never sorry that she met you  
I wanna come first 2x  
Hey!

Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
Then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
Then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first_

_**Go figure**_

_Whoa, whoa  
Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure _

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think its going  
You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure

Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Not everything is what it seems  
It's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure

_  
_"And now the finale this song is the title song of my New album which is called 'Sing' and this is sing" Rin said happily into the microphone (_If you want the song go here __http://www.vinden.nl/?wheremp3&vidl1521631017I1170026498&refermp3mediaworld&querytiffany+evans__ click mp3 and type Tiffany evans and its number7) _

_**Sing**_

_On this magic night_

_Every doubt has felt the light_

_They float away as if to say it's time_

_Time to live this dream_

_Shine the star that no one sees_

_With all the angel lightly band can break_

_The voice in side me says if everything_

_Sing about deep love_

_Sing about brave hearts_

_Sing about all the gifts we open with each distance_

_Sing about high hopes_

_Sing about worlds beyond_

_All the faith it takes to make us one_

_Can you feel it too?_

_All I'm tryin to share with you_

_Its endless now I don't know how to hide it_

_Must be a sacred crown_

_Will life turn its self off for a while?_

_Cause heaven sparkles every kind of sight _

_I feel the message coming all the time_

_Sing about deep love_

_Sing about brave hearts_

_Sing about all the gifts we open with each distance_

_Sing about high hopes_

_Sing about worlds beyond_

_All the faith it takes to make us one_

_Let me fill your secret love and harmony to start_

_It lifts us up beyond the skyyyyyyy_

_Beyond the Skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Sing about deep love_

_Sing about brave hearts_

_Sing about all the gifts we open with each distance_

_Sing about high hopes_

_Sing about worlds beyond_

_All the faith it takes to make us one_

_With all the faith it takes to make us one_

_Sing Siiiiiiiinnnnnnng_

**That's all for this story but I'm writing the sequel where she goes on the tour so look out for the story it should be coming soon love ya till then see ya.**

**Hey everyone just wanted to tell you that i have created a playlist. The playlist is on the website The playlist includes most of the songs from Sing and Sing2. the playlist is called sing. So here is the url to the page of the playlist . Some songs i couldn't put up there and others that i have to load onto the web site. The list below is what i cant put on the website. The link above doesn't have any spaces. If you want the direct link to the playlist then go to my profile page on fanfiction and the link will be there.**

**Likem like that**

**cadillac hotel**

**The waltz**

**You fool**

**Ocean **

**Paradise**

**Promise**

**Breakdown**

**Believe.**

**The songs Likem like that, Cadillac hotel, The waltz, and you fool i can e-mail to anyone who request it. The web sites would not accept the uploads. Just email me at rinsess7 at aol and give me your email and i will send them. Thank you for reading and i hope you like the songs**


End file.
